<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paradoxical Paradigm by UncleJimbo95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552142">Paradoxical Paradigm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleJimbo95/pseuds/UncleJimbo95'>UncleJimbo95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster Girl Quest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Artistic Liberties, Fuck Or Die, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, World Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleJimbo95/pseuds/UncleJimbo95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman Sanchez was living peaceful in his world with his friends and family. Until the Chaos started engulfing the planet. 7 years have passed since then and him and Radio are the only survivors that can secure the future with La Croix's research.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kissing your elders in the mouth may be wrong to the outside eyes, but there's only two of us and I'm wrong.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello readers. I know I make stories out of nowhere and keep them without updating for years, but I believe it's better to write them, then to never do it. That doesn't mean I abandon them unless I say otherwise. With the current state of my life and the world around, I wanted to write my feelings with this story. Hope you guys enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Norman wakes up from his dream. He looks around and sighs in relief that he's in his bedroom. He looks at the mirror to see Manny staring back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? No witty quip first thing in the morning?" Norman gets up and walks to the mirror. Manny doesn't react. His eyes cast back down to the book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's hopeless." He whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's hopeless?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our existence. This world that we inhabit. This…" He stays silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eh? What are you going on about? Didn't take you for a nihilist. A pessimist seems to fit you though." Norman snickers. Usually Manny would be furious of him not taking the situation seriously, but he doesn't say or shout anything. This worries Norman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our reality has been a placeholder for a broken history. Eventually we will share the same fate as the others." At that moment, someone desperately bangs at the door. They open it and it's Eliyah. She has the expression of fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank the Lord you're awake! You have to come see this!" She grabs his arm and drags him to the living where Luka, Sonia and Alice are watching television.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As you can see, the Bermuda Tartarus has been expanding slowly since its first appearance twenty years ago." The news shows the footage of the Tartarus and some of the area is a black hole. "It's not only occurring here, but to all seven Tartarus around the globe. There are creatures dormant in there that are called Apoptosis. They are very mysterious monsters with unknown origins or how they became the w-AUGHH!" The female reporter clenches her stomach in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jessica! Are you okay?" The cameraman rushes to her side. Her body becomes distorted and mechanical. This freaks him out, but not before she lunges at him and one assumes the worst. The feed cuts off before anything graphic happens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck was that!?" Norman screams. Everyone seems to share his sentiment. Alice's mom bust through the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everyone! I need all the help to barricade this Academy! Alice, stay in my office until further notice. Tamamo will tell you everything and keep you safe." Nobody questions her and nod in agreement, even if they don't know the situation. Peaceful and fun days...are over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>7 years after the Apocalypse</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norman takes his first steps into the infertile soil that was once filled with greenery and life. He walks about fifty steps until he stops at the edge of the abyss. Where there was a town and the sea, it is now replaced with an endless void. He looks back at the Academy, now fortified for the extreme conditions and a sanctuary for the survivors. Now there are only three people alive in this world. Tamamo, La Croix and himself. La Croix is getting the barrier powered up again. It's up to him to keep the Apoptosis at bay in the meantime. At that moment, a flash of his sister becoming into an Apoptosis and slaughtering his brother and mother came before him. Flinching and tearing at the imagery.There was a small metal insect girl scurrying around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HaHahaHaha! That traumatized face will always be priceless!" She jumps and lands on his shoulder. The insect girl is as big as his thumb and poses no threat to him as her only purpose seems to be a warning for the upcoming swarm of Apoptosis. "I've got some bad news and good news. Bad news is that there will only be one coming today. ONE! What a bummer." She sighs. "But the good news is that it's a long time friend of yours that's finally come to visit! Isn't that lovely? A friendly reunion!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norman had to take a moment to process what she said, until the figure descended from the sky above them. Sure enough, there was only one coming down. And it was none other than Sonya. Sonya Chaos as they call her now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Sister of Chaos has finally come to finish what she started!" She praises. Norman flicks her off, sending her rolling for a good distance. Chaos just hovered above him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Target Analyzed: Norman Sanchez." Her voice is a mixture of digital and her own. "Current Job: Samurai Saint. Race: Human." She lowers herself to ground level. Only being a few feet away from him. "Chance of victory: 99.99%." Norman fiddled with his katana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well it's a good thing there's still a chance." He looks at the scarf around her neck. "I see you like keeping mementos too." She doesn't react to his comment. Not like he expected anything. He takes a battle stance. Placing his right hand merely centimeters from the hilt. "Unlike him, I will not hesitate to kill you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She throws a fast fireball at him. He easily slices the attack, causing the fragments to scatter around him and becoming giant pillars of magma. Unfazed, he lunges forward with high velocity and slices her across the chest area. Landing, he dramatically sheates his weapon and only a line can be seen on where he hit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chance of victory: 97.54%." She said in her monotone voice. Norman smirks and shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you think I did all this time? Fuck an old lady and a living corpse till my inevitable end?" He takes the battle stance once more. "You should know better by now. I'm not the same weakling as you knew before."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tamamo's Quarter</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nine tailed lady is sitting beside the window, watching the battle as she nibbles on her tofu. Radio-chan#37 is combining one of her disabled tails. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Age hasn't been kind to Tamamo. The Goddesses in their endless cycle of hatred costed their life. Her fellow colleagues have been dead. The Fateburn family she had been loyally serving, will be no more than a distant memory. Humanity has been wiped from existence. There is no reason to delay the inevitable. She should've been dead along with everyone else. Yet here she was. The boy refused to let her fade away. Even when the semen supply had long been dried out, he used his own to keep her fed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What a poor fool." Radio-chan looks up to her. "All that boasting and he's still holding back." She sighs. "I'll be very mad if you've kept me alive just to watch you die."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Back to the battlefield</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clashes blades with her scepter. "Don't toy with me, Sonya. If you're going to kill me, you better do it swiftly." His weapon finally breaks and she swings at him. In a split second, Norman switches Job and grabs the scepter with one hand. He pulls the weapon and directly punches her face with holy magic. Blasting her across the field and she air recovers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Analyzing...Current Job: Holy Fist" She prepares her Shadow Flare attack. Dashing, he catches up and repeatedly punches her until she loses concentration. Teleporting away from him, she hovers on the abyss where she proceeds to launch dozens of fast balls of light at him and the Academy. He switches to Holy Archer and Meteor Arrows all the projectiles. The metal insect girl is watching with concern at the battle before her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you keep fighting? It's hopeless! Even if you beat her, there is no future left for you! You're just delaying the inevitable!" She cries out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's what I'm fighting for." He said while charging the next shot with holy magic. Releasing the shot, Sonya creates a barrier nullifying the attack. Norman frustratingly clicks his tongue. "If she can get the damn barrier up in time, that is." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>La Croix's Study</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the room, there's tons of books on her desk and floor as Shirome scribbles down in her notebook. Radio-chan#21 walks into the room. She bows. "The repairs for the barrier are approximately fifty-seven percent. It will be complete in five minutes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see. What's the situation with Norman?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's currently combating the Apoptosis who is known as “Sister of Chaos”. It is a stalemate at the moment. Though recently the Apoptosis has the upper hand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get everyone you can to work on the barrier. We need it up as fast as possible."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As you wish." She bows and leaves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just give us five minutes. I'm very close to completing this. The last hope of our future." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Battlefield once again</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norman wipes the sweat from his brow and breathes deeply. Switching to Holy Mage, he casts Nirvana and launches it to her. Sonya counters using Holy Flare and they cross beams. Energy builds up in the center and explodes. The force of the blast reaches him and blows him back. He tries to get up, but Sonya stomps him on the floor, grunting from the sudden pain in his chest. She starts using Apoptosis and readies her scepter. Tamamo's words echo in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you want to secure the hope for everyone, you must sacrifice your future and become what you were destined to be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a blink of an eye, Norman slashes off her right arm with dark energy. For the first time, there is a concerned expression on her face. "Analyzing...Job: Unknown. Error. Dark energy. A-Angel Halo. Paradox confirmed." While analyzing, he released a large amount of dark energy to get her off. He concentrates all his power on the Angel Halo. Not wasting any time, he uses Demon Decapitation and all the energy causes a chain reaction and explodes. She screams in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She disintegrates into glitters of light. Norman grits his teeth. He notices the scarf on the floor and picks it up. Honoring their memories, he puts it on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-No way." The little bug whimpers. "W-W-What are you!?" Norman points the sword at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am the one who opposes light and embraces the bosom of the Dark Mother. I am The Hunter of Darkness." He says it seriously. "Bah. That was fucking lame, right? I'll come up with something better next time." The shield powers up and covers the whole Academy. Just in time for the lesser Apoptosis to show up in masses. He strolls back to the place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Back in the Tainted Sanctuary </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norman steps into the halls that were once populated with people and monsters of all kinds. Now there's nothing but Radio-chans. They greet him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome back, Master Norman. Congratulations on your victory and awakening." Radio-chan#12 bows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yea yea." He looks at the Angel Halo and makes it disappear. "Would be excited if I had a crowd to show off." The girls clap unanimously and he bows in return. "Thank you. Thank you. Your favorite Hunter of the Night appreciates the applause...I'm still working on the name." He ponders while making his way to Tamamo's room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tamamo's Quarter</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Knock knock." He goes in, not waiting for her reply. Tamamo is sitting on a chair looking out the window, while RC#37 is still brushing her tails.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me, how does it feel to finally use the gifts that were dormant all this time?" She says, never turning to face him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Feels good. Just need to get used to this dark matter and I'm gucci." He collapses on her bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And who's going to teach you to properly control your powers? As far as I know, Manuel is the only one that can train you, but he never appeared since the incident." Norman shifts to face her. He has tried to contact him since that day, but to no avail. He doesn't know why he doesn't respond and he gave up on him recently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll teach myself if I must." Tamamo shakes her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We will get swallowed up by the time you master the techniques." She finally faces him. Her age is showing through small wrinkles on her face and some white hair, but she's still bangable for him. That's what he says to himself, however they never had intercourse yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll make it somehow. We didn't live this long for nothing, right? It'd be a shame if our story ended like this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Master La Croix wants to see you in her study, Master Norman." RC#37 says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Better be some good news." He sighs and pecks Tamamo on the lips before leaving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>La Croix's Study</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norman tiptoes around the books as to not disturb her organized chaos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yo Shiro. Ya called?" He taps her shoulder. She looks up from her book. She has her plague doctor get up. He doesn't understand why she wears such a ridiculous outfit, but just accepts it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good to see you too." She stoically greets him. "I'm sorry you had to fight a close friend of yours."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If it makes me feel any better, I'd like to think I gave her some peace. I can't imagine how it's like to be semi conscious in that form." An image of his sister flashes again. He takes shaky deep breaths to calm his nerves. La Croix grabs hold of his right hand. "I-I'm fine. I'm okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know." She lets go of his hand. "I have finished my research on the nothingness and Apoptosis."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know about the parallel worlds that exist, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yea. You guys hypothesized the possibility of this calamity due to the disturbance of history from another world. I actually read up on it in my free time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. Saves me time from explaining. Well the origin of the Chaos started in the land of Remina. Which is the other world's Earth. Due to each world being linked through Tartarus, we have been infected by the Chaos of the previous one and now we're living through that consequence."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which I find absolutely bullshit!" He stomps in frustration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your anger is justifiable, but hopefully with this research, we can prevent other worlds from sharing the same fate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who cares about that! What about this world!? Can we not save our home?" She faces away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. This world is far from salvation. The effects of the nothingness are irreversible at this stage. At most, we have about a month before it is consumed. Even then, my research is incomplete and the resources we have to further the progress are extinct." She closes the book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So this is it then? We're fucked?" He can't believe all the struggles and sacrifices have been in vain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not quite. Maybe it's fate or luck, but your awakening has given you the key to open the door to the Oregon Tartarus." She hands him the book. "I want you to travel to the other worlds and find a La Croix to finish what I started. You can use the Angel Halo to traverse in other Tartarus because it holds holy energy." Norman clutches the book to his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But she's not you. I can't abandon you guys. You're all I have left." His voice cracks and tears run down his cheeks. La Croix stands to give him a hug. He doesn't mind her cold body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what must be done." They share a moment of silence together. He breaks the hug and wipes the tears off his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're right. No one should go through this hellscape." He sniffles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"While we may be in a dire situation, refresh your body and mind with a shower. I'm sure it will be a long journey and it will do no good if you're unhygienic." He laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good idea." He walks out of the room. La Croix grabs a book and sits down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fate can be a cruel mistress. No one denies that. We have a choice to accept the outcome or defy and create a new future. I hope one day he can come to understand and handle the weight of that decision." La Croix coughs uncontrollably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Norman's Dormitory </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norman walks into his room. It only has a bed and a desk. Anything else would remind him of painful times. There's RC#5 in his room doing her usual sweeping duties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are you doing, Master Norman?" She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fucking exhausted, but I'm going to take a quick shower and head out to the Tartarus." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will take out a fresh set of clothes that Master Tamamo personally made for you." She pulls out a box underneath the bed. The inside contains a black jacket with a hoodie, white t-shirt, black jeans and black running shoes. "She said she would've made it more colorful, but only had black and white to work with."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't lie, it does look edgy as fuck. I'll thank her once I'm done." He undresses and playfully throws his dirty clothes, except for the scarf, at RC#2. She grabs them and leaves the room. He goes to the shower and lets the warm water flow through his body. The adrenaline wears off and he can feel the body being heavy with exhaustion that he can barely stand. He sits down and lets the water run for some minutes. After cleaning himself up, he gets out and looks at the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing to note is that his eyes changed from brown to orange. A side effect of his powers he theorizes. He keeps himself shaved but hasn't cut his dark brown curly hair for ten years, so it reaches to his shoulder when wet. There are multiple scars around his body from the battles, which is the nature of things. He used to have a beer belly, but he lost it due to barely eating anymore to not waste rations. He has bags under his eyes because of how little sleep he gets. The job of a survivor and protector is a tough one. He leaves and puts on his new clothes. They fit perfectly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I feel like a new man." He summons the Angel Halo and poses with it. "Something is missing…" He looks at the scarf on the floor. He reaches for it, but a flash of Luka getting fucked to death by Sonya comes back to his mind. He's clenching the scarf on his fist. "This is why I don't carry mementos, but I'll handle this one." He comforts himself and envelops it around his neck. Then the whole place shakes as if something was slamming against the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell!?" He looks out the window to see an Apoptosis doing what was just described on the barrier. "Adramelech!!" He knows her well. She is the one who killed many of his colleagues. He packs everything he needs in his backpack and runs to Tamamo's room. "We got company." He looks out her window with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can see that. Do you have the book that La Croix gave you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's in here." He pats the pack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. Now go back to her study and use her secret corridor to escape directly to the Tartarus."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. I'm staying to make that bitch pay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you now? Try switching Jobs." Norman thinks of his Holy Fist, but nothing happens. He is confused and tries to change to the Holy Mage. Same result. "Why can't I change my Job!?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've rejected your Holy affinity to become one with Darkness. It is a necessary sacrifice and I wish you'd awakened sooner to properly train, but we don't have that luxury anymore. Now leave. Me and La Croix can hold her off while you escape." She nudges him to go away. He's still for a moment. Angry that he is now weaker than before. All that training has been for naught and he has to start back from zero! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why...Why are all the wrong things happening?" He falls on his knee and hangs his head down. Tamamo places her hand on his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, sometimes I forget to tell you kind words instead of implying. I won't lie, me and La Croix will lose this battle. We are at our limits. But you. You've unlocked your potential. You may be weak right now, but you will become far stronger than ever before. Especially now that you have the key to save the future from this Chaos. Don't forget all the sacrifices we've been through for this opportunity. Now hang your head high! You're not a boy anymore! I want to see the face of the Shadow Hunter!" He lightly chuckles at the name,  but her words of encouragement made him feel better. He gets up and hugs her tightly. She returns the embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." He says softly. She kisses him on the cheek and he runs out of the room. Tamamo notices Adramelech has her hand piercing through the barrier already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Back to the Study</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norman busts through the door. He sees La Croix preparing the Cirque Du Croix. She takes out a book from the shelf and it reveals the secret pathway. No words were exchanged. He goes in and turns around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you.” She faces him. He can’t see it, but she’s smiling under the mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take care.” With a determined nod, he runs out of there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master…” RC#5 speaks but looks away. La Croix pats her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go with him. Make him feel special and less lonely, okay?” </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish.” She follows him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Into the Hellish Landscape</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norman runs as fast as his legs take him before catching his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master!” She shouts at him as she catches up to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“#5?” She summons a cannon out of her belly that points him. He ducks and she shoots the Apoptosis behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be careful. We are not free from danger yet.” She says as a matter of factly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little warning would’ve been nice!” He screams at her. There's an explosion going off from inside the building. They need to reach their destination fast. He summons the Angel Halo. “Out of the way, freaks of nature!” They both sprint as they slice and shoot their way. Finally reaching the Tartarus, they jump down. RC uses her inner parachute to land safely to the ground. “What the fuck is this place?” He says to himself analyzing his surroundings. Everything is distorted and out of place. Like some parts of the floor are on top of him and vice versa. It’s like they're floating in the middle of space and underneath is the nothingness itself. One wrong slip and it’s over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By my calculations, we are about forty-seven steps towards the door.” RC says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you can do calculations in this shitfest, but I hope you’re right. I know time is against us, but let’s take it slow and watch your step.” He tells her and she nods. The further they walk, the more space gets distorted. Norman has to catch himself not to get dizzy because of how disorienting it is. “I think I see the door.” True to his word, their destination is only a few steps away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the ground shakes. Adramelech appears and dashes towards him. He uses the sword to block her and stand his ground. She is heavily damaged from the previous fight, but she is still strong enough to slowly push him to the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Paradox detected. Must eliminate anomaly." </span>
  </em>
  <span>She says robotically. "It's been awhile, Norman~!" She now uses her normal voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you! I'm going to finish what they started!" He shoves her and uses Demon Decapitation. It barely damages her. "Are you fucking shitting me!?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see you are weaker than before. I thought you promised me you were going to beat into nothing but scraps?" She mocks him. RC blasts her away, cracking her armor shell even more. This momentary distraction gives Norman the opportunity to slice on her exposed flesh. She flinches at the attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuckyoufuckyoufuckyoufuckyou!" He screams as he slahes wildly. Adramelech is too damaged to retaliate and falls to the ground. He plunges right in her core. "Rot into the abyss where you belong." Her body is decomposing and she smiles. This confuses him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Norman, baby. Do you honestly believe this is over? Do you truly think you killed us? Especially with how weak you are? You merely killed copies. I'm very disappointed that you thought you killed the Sister of Chaos herself. You're just delaying the inevitable." She chuckles. "See you later~!" Her body completely disintegrates. Leaving a dumbfounded broken man having an existential crisis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Is all he can utter. "She's lying. It has to be lie. There's no way!" He strikes the ground with frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Master Norman, we should leave right now." RC tells him. He notices the nothingness closing in on them. He breathes deeply. He nods and strikes the door with the Angel Halo. It opens, revealing a more distorted area but it's yet to be consumed by the Chaos. They run in and it closes behind them. He leans against the door and prays a little. He knows it's pointless, but it gives him some comfort. They look at one another knowing that they are the only survivors left of their world. And so they walk further, carrying the weight of their future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shadowbringers Theme</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>For whom weeps the storm,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Her tears on our skin</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The days of our years gone,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Our souls soaked in sin</b>
</p><p>
  <b>These memories ache with the weight of tomorrow</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Who fights?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Who flies?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Who falls?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>One brings shadow, one brings light</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Two-toned echoes tumbling through time</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Threescore wasted, ten cast aside</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Four-fold knowing, no end in sight</b>
</p><p>
  <b>One brings shadow, one brings light</b>
</p><p>
  <b>One dark future no one survives</b>
</p><p>
  <b>On their shadows, away we fly</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The road that we walk</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Is lost in the flood</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Here proud angels bathe in</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Their wages of blood</b>
</p><p>
  <b>At this, the world's end, do we cast off tomorrow</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>One brings shadow, one brings light</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To this riddle all souls are tied</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Brief our moments, brazen and bright</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Forged in fury, tempered in ice</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hindmost devils, early to rise</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sing come twilight, sleep when they die</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Heaven's banquet leavened with lies</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sating honor, envy, and pride</b>
</p><p>
  <b>One brings shadow, one brings light</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Run from the light</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Authors of our fates</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Orchestrate our fall from grace</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Poorest players on the stage</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Our defiance drives us straight to the edge</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A reflection in the glass</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Recollections of our past</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Swift as darkness, cold as ash</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Far beyond this dream of paradise lost</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Home</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Riding home</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dying hope</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hold onto hope... Ohhh...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Home</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Riding home</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Home, riding home</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hope, finding hope... Ohhh...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>One brings shadow, one brings light</b>
</p><p>
  <b>One more chapter we've yet to write</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Want for nothing, nothing denied</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Wand'ring ended, futures aligned</b>
</p><p>
  <b>One brings shadow, one brings light</b>
</p><p>
  <b>One brings shadow, one brings light</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You are the light</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We fall</b>
</p><p>
  <b>We fall</b>
</p><p>
  <b>We fall</b>
</p><p>
  <b>We fall unto the end</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>One world's end</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Our world's end</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Our end</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We won't end</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I am shadow, I am the light</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Another world, another way to get fucked over.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Norman and Radio have been battling since they cross realms. They didn't have time to notice the scenery change from distorted lands to metal walls that look like a lab. Once they are done with the fights, Norman takes this moment to rest for a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ain't no rest for the wicked." He says catching his breath. Radio plays Ain't no rest for the wicked by Cage the Elephant. "I didn't mean for you to play the song, but fuck it." He gets up and they keep moving. They reach what seems to be the exit. There's light at the top and luckily there's ladders for them. She hops on his back and they climb. Radio decides to set the mood by playing Snake Eater. "Okay, now I know you're doing it on purpose." He chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Norman stops. He is nearing the top but notices the light is too bright to be artificial. There's also noises of what sounds like people talking. He is trembling. Unsure about being ready to see what this world is like after not seeing anything normal for too long. Radio pats his head. He doesn't need to be reminded about their mission and he'll be damned getting cold turkey after coming this far. And so he keeps going.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing that happens is that his eyes are burning. He shields them and sees the clear blue sky. He almost couldn't believe it. The people talking are these guys wearing scholar robes. Having conversations about the phenomena behind the Tartarus. One person notices them and his eyes widens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Guards!!" He shouts and dudes in armor surrounds them with spears pointing, ready to attack. Norman materializes the Angel Halo, which takes them by surprise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop!!" Another scholar with green eyes appears and approaches them. "Are both Apoptosis?" He asks. Norman scoffs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Does it look like I'm made out of metal?" He knows he shouldn't be snarky but it offends him that anyone would confuse him for those creatures.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then where did you come from? We would've noticed if someone went down to the Tartarus." He is clearly confused and amazed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not going to believe this, but I'm going to say it anyways. I come from another world consumed by the Chaos." The scholar quickly takes out his stacks of papers</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"By the Goddess, we were right. They are parallel worlds!" The guards get shoved by the other scholars who now surround them asking all sorts of questions. "Everyone! Cease this childish behavior! You're overwhelming them." They all stop. "If you want, you both can join me in my tent and we can have our conversation there." He looks at Radio who nods at him and he agrees. They both go into the tent and sit down. "Would you like some refreshments?" He offers a cup of water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck yea." Norman gulps that shit down to the last drop. The scholar gives one to Radio in which she sips it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let me introduce myself. My name is Sanders and I'm the head of this operation."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Name's Norman and this is Radio. I'm sure you want some answers to the million questions you're going to ask me?" Sanders takes out a paper and quill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you please?" He asks Norman about how his world works, the culture, and the eventual demise. "This is a scientific breakthrough! To think that behind the door layed a neighbouring dimension."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now it's my turn. Where are we and do you know someone called Shirome Artiste AKA La Croix? All I know is that this world is called Remina.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sadly, I don't know anyone by that name. Also, you are mistaken. There is a place called Remina, but that’s not what the land is called. There are many places like Hellgondo where the Monster Lord resides...” An image of an Apoptosis version of Alice’s mom flashes in Norman’s mind. She was pinning him down as she tried to rip his pants off. “Are you okay!?” The scholar asks worryingly. Norman broke his cup during the episode. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." Radio tells him. Norman lightly punches her arm for giving out the information.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My apologies. It was careless of me to not consider the state of your mental health." Sanders bows slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fine. You learn to live with it. Anyways, we should get going. Every second counts. Thank you for your hospitality." Norman thanks as they get up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"While I would like you to stay, you have a very important goal to accomplish. Do be careful though. There are many monsters that will attack anybody for their semen." Norman nods and they leave the camp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Beginning of the Adventure </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They are in an open green field. The wind blowing against them, the sound of trees rustling, the warmth of the sun, Norman is taking it all in. You never appreciate the small things until it's gone. That saying will always stay true no matter the time and  situation. Radio is curiously analyzing the grass. She was built after shit hit the fan, so all this is new to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this how our world used to be?" She asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes and no. We had all this but we were modern. Despite this apparently being a parallel world, it looks like the old times. We should've seen cars or any sign of technology by now. That's weird and annoying. How are you going to charge up?" He looks over Radio.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Master La Croix also made me solar powered just to be safe." Norman sighs in relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Always ten steps ahead. Well, we gazed long enough." They follow the dirt road to find someone that can give them directions...THEN A SLIME GIRL APPEARS!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Final Fantasy X Battle Theme </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ooooh! A human! Hahaha!" She says bubbly. Norman just stands there with a blank stare. "What's wrong? Are you waiting for me to pleasure you~?" He runs up to her and starts feeling her body. She is caught off guard by his boldness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This texture. The genuine happy personality. The act of flirting that won't kill me in the end. Hahaha! You are a real monster!" He is actually happy there are monsters in this world. He's lost in his happiness that he doesn't stop moving his hands from touching her breast and vagina. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahh! W-Wait. I-I'm supposed to make you f-feel good. Ahh~!" She climaxes and turns into a puddle out of exhaustion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh shit. I got a little carried away, but at least we won the battle." He shrugs. They leave her be and move on. They see what looks like a town at the distance.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Iliasville</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing Norman notices is a wooden inn right at the entrance. The reason he figures that out, it's because the "INN" sign is plastered all over the roof and wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Jesus. There's advertising and then there's desperation." He comments. "We could use the rest. I also need to resupply when we finish." Then it hits him. They have no money. He doubts they'll give them a freebie because the state of the world is in peril. Maybe he can make a deal with them in exchange for a night's sleep. Onward inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There's a reception desk as one goes in but there's no one. There's two rooms that are vacant and stairs that lead to the second floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Helloooooo! Anybody home?" Norman calls out as he constantly rings the bell. Movement can be heard upstairs and multiple people come down. That is when Luka, Alice and Sonya appear before him. Is it too soon for Norman to see them again? He would've been fine if he was introduced by them one by one so it would've been less painful. But seeing them all at once, triggers a painful memory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>5 years ago on Earth</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Norman and Alice are helping push back against the Apoptosis to help the survivors get in the Academy. Luka is fighting Sonya Chaos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's the last of them! Retreat back!" Alice shouts. Norman nods and he goes back. "Lukaaaaa!" He stops and turns to see Luka being raped savagely by Sonya. Norman switches to Holy Samurai and runs to aid him. Alice stops him by grabbing his shirt. "This is my responsibility. Go back inside and protect the others!" She smacks him back with her tail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't just let you fight alone!" Not listening, he runs again. Alice and Norman are about to reach them, when Adramelech shows up to stop them. Norman slices around her chest but his attacks are nullified. She charges an attack and tries punching Norman. He was waiting for the blow, but Alice took the hit. Adra's punches a hole in her stomach. Alice locks her arm in place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I told you to go back." She says weakly. "I'm going to take you all with me!" She spits on Adramelech's face and starts chanting a spell. A black hole appears beneath them and everyone but Norman is getting sucked in. A blink of an eye, they were gone. The only thing left was the Angel Halo Luka dropped during the fight. Norman was bawling like a baby until a group carried him and the weapon back inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Back to the fictional reality</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"..ey! Hey!" Norman trance is broken. He's on all four with tears uncontrollably falling and can't stop hyperventilating. He looks up to see Luka with a worried look. "Are you okay!?" He asks. Norman is getting tired of people saying that. Which is good cause it's better than feeling like shit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-Yea." Luka extends his hand to help him stand. Norman wipes the tears off his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That was a serious mental breakdown. You should definitely get yourself checked by a psychologist." Alice says. He softly chuckles to himself. It's Loli Alice as he used to call her. Then he slowly looks at Sonya. He didn't want another meltdown, but luckily nothing happened. Could be the fact she's wearing a one piece priest looking outfit. In fact, they're wearing different outfits that makes them look old school. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luka looks like a typical main character adventurer, ready to get fucked by every single pussy in the world. Alice has her weird bra and skirt looking shit. She only wore it once as a traditional thing on her birthday. Sonya has the get up but it looks pretty...sexual for something that's supposed to be holy. But then again, the Angel Halo is a holy weapon and it looks anything but. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you both need a place to stay?" Luka asks. Alice pulls him closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure you want to do that? They are very suspicious. Look at their clothes and the way he reacted when he saw us is very peculiar." Alice whispers in his ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, I don't have any money. But if you have any favors I could help with, that'd be great." Norman suggests. Luka thinks for a moment and huddles up with Alice and Sonya. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't trust him." Alice states quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Me neither. Have you seen the way he looked at me? Gave me goosebumps." Sonya shudders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean if he was a dangerous type, he would've done something by now." The three of them stare intently at him. Norman responds by raising an eyebrow and they go back to whispering amongst each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Norman sighs, already coming to terms with them. They may share their appearances and names, but they're not the same people. It's probably why it hasn't triggered him after the first time. They stop huddling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"All right. Here's what's going to happen." Alice says. "You help us get the Poseidon Bell and we'll provide food and shelter until the task is complete. Sound fair?" Norman thinks for a moment. It must be destiny or some other bullshit that made them cross their path. If he tags along, there's a high chance he'll come across Shirome, instead of wandering aimlessly in an alien land.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You got yourself a deal." They both shake on it. "Since we're going to be stuck with each other for a bit, my name is Norman and this is Radio." She bows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pleasure to meet his comrades." She says. Norman nudges her with his elbow to not give the info away. Thankfully, they don't notice what she means. They introduce each other, even though he already knows who they are. He'll play along acting as a stranger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So where is this Poseidon Bell?" Norman asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's in the Cave of Treasures. We need it to cross the storm as we sail towards the Sentora Continent." Alice explains. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then let's get to it!" Norman is actually getting pumped to travel. He hasn't felt this excited for a long time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Before that, let us change our Jobs real quick. It's the reason why we came here in the first place." Luka says. Norman is intrigued and relieved that Jobs exists in this world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They arrive at the temple and go to the Head Priest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to see you all again. Oh and you recruited new members.” He says looking at Norman and Radio. Luka changes to Swordsman, Alice is now a Black Mage and Sonia becomes a White Mage. “Would you like to change your Job?” He asks Norman. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” He walks up to the Head Priest. His hand hovers on Norman’s head trying to see what Jobs he can change. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this? Your soul is completely filled with darkness.” He removes his hand. “I don’t know why you’re in such a state, but I can not change your Job.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured as much.” Norman shrugs. “You want to change to something else, Radio?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will change to whatever you desire” She bows as always being polite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not be a Martial Artist? You can be a maid that can not only clean ass, but also kick ass!” Norman is laughing at that idea but Radio goes ahead to change. He notices the other three are replacing their weapon to their current class. “Do you guys not have your weapons attuned?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Asks Luka.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know. Attuning your weapons and gears depending on your Job. It’s the first thing they teach us in the Academy. It’s very useful as one doesn’t have to constantly change their equipment every switching.” He shows them by materializing the Angel Halo, which now appears in black/purple flames, instead of the usual light glow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you get the Angel Halo!?” Alice is surprised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know about it?” He disintegrates it away. “I’ll fill you guys in on the way.” Luka goes up to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to teach me how to do that! I must know!” He gets real close to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All right, man! Chill a bit, will ya? I’ll teach you guys how to do it when we’re done with getting the shit.” Norman assures him. This Luka is more intense when it comes to learning new skills. And so they head off to the Cave of Treasures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Attunement for the strong, Status quo for the weak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's like imagining the weapon being put away, but with your mind?" Luka pesters Norman for the millionth time. They're nearing the Cave of Treasures and he has. Not. Stopped. Talking!</p><p> </p><p>"You know what!" Norman is fed up with his bullshit, takes Luka's sword and forces him to hold it. "Try to concentrate on a place where you would put your weapons away and focus all your attention on it. You have to be in complete silence for this exercise. After that, it'll be second nature." He nods and does as instructed. The girls give Norman a thankful look.</p><p> </p><p>"A little longer and I would've bashed his head with my club." Sonya angrily states. Fiddling with her weapon. They arrive at the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“Before going in, I’ll let you in how our formation works. We usually have a party of four on the front lines and four backups. The backup stays in the Pocket Castle until the frontliners decide to switch out. That means Me, Luka, Sonya and you are going to be the frontliners.” Alice explains to Norman.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s a Pocket Castle?” Norman asks. Alice pulls out a miniature castle.</p><p> </p><p>“We keep everyone who joins us here. Radio, please stay in here as a backup.” Alice commands her. Radio looks at Norman and he nods. She approaches the castles and disappears in it.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah! That’s pretty neat!” Norman exclaims. They go into the cave. Looks typical.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! I did it!" Everyone turns to Luka who doesn't have his sword anymore...THEN THREE MEDAS ATTACK!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Final Fantasy X Battle Theme</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"You’re learning fast. Now bring it back.” Norman compliments him as they take a battle stance.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay...How do I do that?” Norman trips at his comment and misses his attack! Meda uses the Paralysing Tentacle on Norman. He gets hit and is paralyzed. </p><p> </p><p>“Hurgh! I can barely move...OKAY! Luka, just imagine getting the weapon back from where you put it away.” Luka concentrates hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Hah!” Alice blasts the Meda away from Norman using Fire. Sonya uses Cure to recover him from the paralysis. One down, two more to go. Norman uses Demon Decapitation on one of them. They are badly hurt, but still standing. </p><p> </p><p>“Tch. I’m getting really tired of doing shit damage.” Luka finally summons his sword and finishes off the Meda. One more to go. “Damn man! You are a natural at this!” He praises Luka. Luka’s enthusiasm has increased.</p><p> </p><p>“Hehehe. Thank you.” He’s not used to being complimented. “But you’re the one with the cool weapon and clothes. Did you make them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hahaha! Nah...A dear friend made them for me. But enough about me. Did you know it took me three weeks to finally get the hang of attunement? And you’re over here flexing on me by learning it in a manner of minutes! </p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t have done it without your instructions and patience with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Get out of here! It’s al-!” Sonya bats the last Meda towards the boys, impacting one another and the two of them are slightly dazed. The Meda is out of commission.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>FF X Victory Fanfare</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are you both done sucking each other off?” Alice annoyingly asks. They both groan as they stand up. “First the Angel Halo and now the Demon Decapitation technique. We are going to have a serious talk after this.” She sternly looks at Norman, before slithering deeper in the cavern. Sonya pouts as she follows Alice.</p><p> </p><p>“Why does he quickly trust him so much?” She mumbles to herself. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on. Let-” Norman stops as Luka constantly appears and disappears his weapon with amazement. He sighs and pulls him by the shirt. </p><p> </p><p>They reach the bottom floor where they encounter Nanabi.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop. I am Tamamo's trusted aide, Nanabi. Beyond this point lies the treasury.  I can't let you pass. You are free to leave, but if you wish to continue on..." She declares being in the way of their objective. They can clearly see the treasures behind her.</p><p> </p><p>"That's enough out of you. If you stand in our way, you'll regret this." Alice condescendingly asserts her dominance.</p><p> </p><p>"For some inexplicable reason, you look more adorable than threatening when you try to act intimidating." Norman gives his useless opinion.</p><p> </p><p>"What!? I am not adorable! I am the Monster Lord and you should be fearing me!" Alice gets flustered.</p><p> </p><p>"That young man with the peculiar attire is correct. You will not deceive me by looking cute in the garment of the Monster Lord. I will not hold back." Nanabi adds.</p><p> </p><p>"No one asked for your opinion! Rrrgh!" She is getting irritated.</p><p> </p><p>"She looks strong, but we can't back down now!" Luka says. They get ready for battle…NANABI ATTACKS!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>FF XIV-Nemesis</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Nanabi opens straight away using Binding Tails on Luka, coiling her tails around tightly enough for him to feel the pleasure of the fluffy tails! Norman dashes towards him and attacks the tails, while Sonya and Alice cover them. She releases Luka. </p><p> </p><p>"Ouch! How dare you attack my precious tails!" She is furious and uses Kitsune's Fox Fire. The party has nothing to defend against it. All of them take the full brunt of the attack, leaving Alice and Luka with the Burn status. Sonya uses cure on both of them, while Norman chugs a potion to recover his vitality. He sprints towards her. She tries to stop him, but he sidesteps her attack and uses Demon Decapitation. </p><p> </p><p>"Take that, you furry wench!" He taunts her.</p><p> </p><p>"Was that supposed to hurt me?" She says shrugging off his attack. She uses Seven Moons, landing all seven hits on him. She grabs him and flings his ass against the wall. </p><p> </p><p>"Urgh...Dammit. I wish I never awakened." He whispers to himself, enduring the pain.</p><p> </p><p>"She is crazy strong…" Luka recovers from the healing from Sonya.</p><p> </p><p>"We can't back down now. We've come this far!" Alice is getting ready to attack.</p><p> </p><p>"Geez, just how long is that guy going to take?" A mysterious girl appears before them.</p><p> </p><p>"That face! It's Alipheese the 17th!" Nanabi shouts.</p><p> </p><p>"NAAAAANIIIII!?" Everyone exclaims in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck!? You and Alice already have kids!?" Norman directs that question to Luka.</p><p> </p><p>"No! I mean...I don't think so, right?" Now he's confused. </p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely not! I would know if I had any child and it's definitely not with you!" Alice clarifies to the group. "Anyways, what are you doing here!?"</p><p> </p><p>"I should be asking you that. Aren't you supposed to beat Nanabi? You guys are getting stomped around. Contrary to the stories I've been told." She crosses her arms in disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>"Cease this nonsense at once! Alipheese the 17th, I shall take your life!" Nanabi prepares her Kitsune's Fox Fire.</p><p> </p><p>"It seems I have to sort this out right~. Be purified in an explosion of crimson fire. Vaporizing Rebellion Sword!" The 17th attacks in a whirlwind of fire! Causing Nanabi massive damage.</p><p> </p><p>"Aaaaaaah! S-Such power…" Nanabi collapses on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>FF XIV Victory Fanfare </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everyone gets EXP! Except for Norman. He got owned.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"A-Amazing. She's so strong." Luka is astonished.</p><p> </p><p>"That is one of Granberia's skills! What is the meaning of this!?" Alice is just too confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Nanabi is down. You can come out now. Don't keep a gal waiting." The 17th says. Then Tamamo in her sealed form comes out of the treasury. </p><p> </p><p>"Tamamo!?" Both Alice and Norman exclaim. "What are you doing here?" Alice asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry you two. You became like that as I moved to the treasury." Tamamo says to no one in particular. Now everyone is confused.</p><p> </p><p>"You two? Tamamo, what are you talking about?" Alice is still wrapping her head on what she's saying.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't bother. This is an image of her being repl-" The 17th is interrupted with Norman rushing towards Tamamo.</p><p> </p><p>"Tamamo! You survived! I thought me and Radio were the only ones left.." His emotions get the better of him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll give you a tiny bit of my power…..Nanabi, it will take me a little longer to return you. Sorry, but I'll have to do this later." Tamamo keeps talking as if they don't exist.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Tamamo what are you saying? I wasn't sealed or anything." Nanabi says regaining consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! It's me, Norman. Can you not remember cause you're sealed again?" He tries to desperately make her notice him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hum. So you're Luka? Defeating Nanabi...You must have some skills." Tamamo babbles again.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh? I didn't defeat anybody." Luka responds.</p><p> </p><p>"Like I was saying before I was interrupted. Don't waste your breath. Everything this Tamamo is saying has been copied and pasted from another source. She can do nothing but repeat where she comes from. And there's only one person behind this is…" Tamamo reveals herself to be the White Rabbit.</p><p> </p><p>"White Rabbit!" Everyone but Norman screams. He is flabbergasted and steps back, weapon ready.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you do to her!?" He demands.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm? Nothing. I was just replaying the events as it should've happened. And I would've gotten away with it, if it wasn't for you meddling otherworlders!" She says all happily and hoppity.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you kidding me? The one who brought me her was a fake Tamamo!?" Now it's Nanabi's turn to be frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>"Not really. The quality of her mag-." The 17th is once again interrupted by Norman smacking his sword against the ground. Dark aura flows through the blade.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't give a shit how she did it! Where's the real one!?" Norman grinds his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>"What a troublesome otherworlder. And you're an Alice too." The White Rabbit looks at him and the 17th. "It's a real pain having so many Alices around." </p><p> </p><p>"Then why did you make a fake Tamamo? Why go through all this trouble and Norman don't interrupt!" Alice tells him and he grunts.</p><p> </p><p>"History needs to be as close as possible to the original, you see. And certain individuals have been making quite a mess of it. My purpose is to guide Alice to the correct history, you see." She eyes Norman and the 17th. "Which means you aren't needed. Shall I erase you both right here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? You're going to act personally, adjuster? Isn't  the role of the White Rabbit to guide, not interfere?" The 17th remarks.</p><p> </p><p>"Getting rid of you will not create a paradox. Sooooo...Time stop!" She freezes time. "Time, hehehe, to end this quickly." Before she does anything, another person with a huge scythe appears out of nowhere and slashes her. "Yeouch! That's peculiar. Time should've stopped." The man adjusts his glasses.</p><p> </p><p>"Thought you were the only one who could control time? Sorry babe, but tonight you dance with me!" They both teleport away and time resumes.</p><p> </p><p>"The rabbit disappeared!" Sonya reacts. Everyone looks around.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, I can't believe he said that cringey line. Aaanyways, back to the matter at hand." The 17th says.</p><p> </p><p>"Who in the world are you?" Luka is at this point dumbfounded.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Luka. Let go on a date!" The 17th bodly asks.</p><p> </p><p>"....Huh?" Luka is now even more dumbfounded...er.</p><p> </p><p>"Whaaat!?" Now Alice is sharing his sentiment. </p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me????" Sonya...There's only so much I can describe being confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on! Aren't you Alipheese the 17th?" Luka tries to grasp the situation.</p><p> </p><p>"Alipheese is too formal. You can call by my real name, Neris!" She gets closer to Luka. That name rings into Norman's head. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 8 years ago on Earth  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a peaceful day in the Monster Girl Academy. Well as peacefully anyone can be when the best friend's wife was delivering her babies. Norman was pacing back and forth outside the infirmary. The news of Alice laboring was the talk of the century. Principal Fateburn had ordered everyone to stay clear of the infirmary, but he wasn't known to follow rules. He wanted to be there for them as they talked before that he would be the Godfather. He promised to be the bestest uncle in the world and teach them the wonders of the human society when the time came.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you worried about this?" Manny angrily questioned in the reflection on his phone. "They're not even your children."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be like that, man. This is a big deal! At least try to be happy for them. For me?" Norman pleas. Manny groaned at his persistence. </p><p> </p><p>"Fine. Just don't come crying to me when they turn out to be brats. I will not be part of any of your shenanigans." Norman smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"You always say that and you end up enjoying yourself." Manny looks away and hides in his consciousness. Chrome and Shirome opened the door, not surprised to see him.</p><p> </p><p>"The procedure was a success!" Chrome boasted.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you like to come inside?" Shirome asked.</p><p> </p><p>"N-No thank you. This is their moment. I just wanted to know they were fine." He fidgeted.</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't be asking if they didn't want you to come in." Shirome says. He gulps nervously. He felt out of place being in there, but if it was true, it would be rude not to comply. He goes inside. Shirome and Chrome guid6e him to the room, where Luka, the principal and the Four Heavenly Knights are gathered around Alice holding the sleeping twins.</p><p> </p><p>"About time you got here. What took you so long?" Granberia huffed, crossing her arms. Norman stood next to Luka, who patted him on the back.</p><p> </p><p>"You're more nervous than me. And I'm the father." Luka chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at how beautiful my grandchildren are." Fateburn the 15th proudly admired them. </p><p> </p><p>"They sure are. Are all the female ones always going to look identical?" Norman pointed at the girl, who looked exactly like her mom. She chuckled. The girl opened her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my gosh! She's waking up!" Alma claps excitedly. Gran had to calm her down. The girl looks around at everyone in the room. As soon as she saw Luka, she started giggling.</p><p> </p><p>"Aaaw~! She already loves her daddy." Alice smiles. Now Luka was the nervous one. Norman nudged him.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to pick up your little girl?" He teased him now. Luka grabbed her and she giggled. </p><p> </p><p>"I will treasure this smile forever, my little Neris." He waged his finger at her and she happily grabbed it. She starts suckling it. "Oh you're hungry. You should drink from mommy." He gave Neris back to Alice and she started crying, until Alice gave her breast to feed.</p><p> </p><p>"Today is a magical day, my friends. I say we throw a party for the occasion!" Norman exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>"I like the sound of that!" Alma joined in the excitement. Everyone agreed to the idea. Nothing could ruin that moment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Back to the Reality Check </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Norman is back from his trance. He was gripping the sword hard, that his nails dug into his hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, stop ignoring me! What gives you the right to claim yourself as Alipheese the 17th!?" Alice shouts.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmph. Rude demands from the peanut gallery. I'll postpone our date for another time. Next time we meet, I won't take no for an answer~!"</p><p> </p><p>"Neris wait!" Norman tries to get to her but she disappears. </p><p> </p><p>"So that was Alipheese the 17th." Alice says.</p><p> </p><p>"For some reason she was really intimate with you...you haven't met her, right?" Sonya has murder in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"This is the first time I've seen her!" Luka quickly defends himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Could've fooled me with the way she was acting." Sonya isn't fully convinced.</p><p> </p><p>"That can't be her. It's impossible. She doesn't even look like her." Norman mumbles to himself. He scratches his head trying to process everything that just happened. "Let's just get the fucking bell and get out here." They nod and grab the Poseidon's Bell along with the other treasures and items. They climb the ladder from the room to go outside.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Out in the great outdoors  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It's already nighttime, so they decide to make a camp near the beach. Some monsters come out of the Pocket Castle to enjoy the scenery. They're all having a jolly good time. Except for Norman who's with Radio looking out at the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>"Master Norman, you seem very tense. Why not join the others in their entertainment?" She asks. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to sour the mood. A lot has happened and I want some time alone. Why don't you enjoy yourself with them? It's not every day you get to interact with other monsters." He says patting her on the head.</p><p> </p><p>"If that is what you wish. Please let me know if you need anything." She bows and joins the group. Leaving him to enjoy the sound of the waves. He missed the smell of the ocean breeze and it has calmed him down. His solitude is interrupted with the familiar shota sitting next to him. He offers him cooked fish. </p><p> </p><p>"Usually, I'm not into seafood, but I'll make that exception right now." He gobbles it in one bite. Bone and all. "I must've looked pathetic."</p><p> </p><p>"What? No! Nanabi was just very strong. If it wasn't for that Neris girl, we would've been toast. And you even taught me how to attune my weapon. Which, by the way, everyone in the castle wants you to teach them." Luka tries to encourage him. Norman chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"That's just beginner stuff.  A baby could know how to do that." Norman becomes sad again. "All the training I've spent to become strong has been thrown out the window. I thought rejecting my Holy affinity would make me stronger and now I'm even weaker than when I started." Luka looks out on the sea.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you're strong. You seem like you've been through literal hell and you still keep fighting."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't know the half of it." Norman looks at Luka and smiles. He remembers the times Luka encouraged him when he was down. Some things never change. "Did you know you can also switch Jobs without the need to always go back to a High Priest?" Luka quickly perks up. "But it's much harder than attuning weapons. Are you ready to take it to the next level?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes! I want to learn more!" He stands up excitedly. Just for this moment, Norman will start creating good memories with these groups of misfits. Just like old times.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What!? Oooooookay! Let's get in on! Shot shot shot shotshotshot!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I hope you both had a goodnight sleep." Alice says. Norman and Luka yawn from being up all night training to switch Jobs. They're in one the meeting rooms of the Pocket Castle. Alice summoned Sonya, Radio, Luka, Promestein and Norman to discuss over the events that happened so far and the otherworldly people. "First thing first, who are you and why are you here?" She asks that to Norman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm just an average human who comes from a more modern world than yours." He slouches on his seat to get comfortable. "Which is a shame cause there's no wifi." He pulls out his dead phone and sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wielding the power of Darkness and the Angel Halo is not something an average person would have." Alice says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're right. At least let me have the illusion of being normal." He shakes his head. He also explains his mission to find La Croix to stop the Chaos from spreading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah! You have a research of the Chaos!? May I see it!?" Promestein asks excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, Teach. But only me and Radio get to hold it until it is delivered." He states.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you serious!? This could change everything I've been working on. Especially written in a more advanced time! Ooooh~! The experiments would be limitless." She starts fantasizing of all the inventions she will test on Luka. He shudders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now that we have that out of the way, time for the real questions. What's your relationship with us? Ever since we first met, you've been acting oddly strange. Not to mention your sudden outburst of having Tamamo remember you. And just now, you casually called Promestein Teach, as if you know her personally." Alice drops the heavy question. Norman curses himself for slipping so much, but it was inevitable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine. I guess cat's out of the bag." He sighs and sits straight. "Where should I even begin…" He closes his eyes and thinks back from his time back on Earth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10 years ago on Earth</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norman was trying to attune his sword at the courtyard. That was his first training as a Warrior and he was the only one that failed. Some of the classmates secretly mocked him for failing something so basic. But even when the lessons were over, he stayed trying to accomplish his assignment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hhhhhngh!" He felt the weapon slightly fading but then it didn't work. "God dammit." He sighed and kicked the ground out of frustration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're still here?" He turned to see the acclaimed Legacy Hero, Luka Hien. Everybody knew who he was and his family history of heroes and royalties. His sword skills were almost unmatched, save by some higher monsters/angels. But Norman didn't cared or wanted to see him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just get your insults over with and move on." Norman turned his back on him. Luka raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would I insult you? Because you can't attune your weapon? I think the fact that you're still trying now deserves some praise!" He says patting Norman's back. "Those guys that laughed have years of training on their backs. This is only your first day. If you keep on going like right now, you will nail it no time. Remember, heroes aren't born. They are made." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From then on, they've been training together in every class. They of course became close friends. In their adventures, they met Alice through her illegal hunting event, Sonia was later introduced to Norman as Luka's childhood friend and Eliyah, the Elf Princess, had joined their fray through VERY sexual circumstance and Norman won. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Promestein was Norman's chemistry teacher, who loved experimenting on students in the name of progress, of course. Norman would always try to find a way to not attend her class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shirome Artiste was the school nurse. Norman was a regular as injuries were common for him and they developed a friendly bond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tamamo was special. Before the Chaos incident, they were nothing but acquaintances and barely interacted with each other. Only when shit got real, did they show companionship for one another. Tamamo used up most of her energy to stop a massive wave of Apoptosis and almost died as a result. Norman saved her and treated the wounds. All that energy loss had made her paraplegic and aged her significantly. Norman took care of her every whim. Non sexual, of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As for Neris and her brother Nero, they disappeared shortly after the Chaos unfolded. No one knows what happened to them and it tore their hearts completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Back to the Office </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norman finishes explaining his experience with each of their parallel counterparts. Though he purposely left out the romantic relationship between Alice and Luka. Everyone is silent. Shocked to say the least in how despite being in a different time and place, they always seem to find themselves together in some way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That explains why you reacted that way when you met us. I'm sorry for thinking you were a creep." Sonya apologizes. He hand waves her to not worry about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you obtain your power?" Alice asks him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was chosen by Alipheese the 1st as a countermeasure to Ilias's Child of Light in their endless war. I didn't think it would've been necessary and didn't want to take part in their ploy. Doing so would mean to backstab my friends." He crosses his arms. "Not like it mattered after everything that happened. Awakening was the last measure against the Apoptosis. Thing is, I have no one to teach me how these abilities work.  So in the end, I fucked myself over." He groans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have contacted the Goddess of Darkness herself!?" Alice is surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's like when Ilias showed herself to me and gave me a message." Luka says. He nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Something like that. She appeared in my dreams, said something vague about saving the world from the light and never showed up again." Norman confirms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It still boggles my mind she would appear before a normal human instead of one of us." Alice becomes pensive. Norman shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One of the many mysteries of life." He answers. "Because of that bullshit, I've had the Six Ancestors trying to convince me to join their cause. But they weren't the issue though. That damn Black Alice was a real pain in the ass. I hope to not see her version in this world, but if I do, I'll kick her ass from here to Sunday."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What!?" Alice just can't believe he met powerful beings in his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like I said, a lot has happened before the Chaos. It's all ancient history now and I want to focus on our mission." He clarifies. Not wanting to go any deeper than he needs to. Alice wants to keep pressing on, but time is of the essence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're right. We've already wasted enough time as it is. Before we set off…" Alice looks away for a moment. "Can you teach me to attune my weapon and change Jobs? It's not fair that Luka gets all the benefits." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me too! I want to learn!" Sonya chips in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This will be a learning experience for me, as well. I could implement that technique to further my research." Now Promestein wants to learn. Norman and Luka look at one another and smile. He agrees to teach them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Iliasport</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a short and rigorous training, the party learned how to attune their weapons and at least change one other Job. They arrive at the port to find a ship to get to the Sentora continent. After restocking their supplies, they head to the pier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that the guy?" Norman points at the man with the red bandana next to a ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep. That's him." They approach the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's you fellas again." The man says. "The storm hasn't shown any signs of calming down anytime soon." He sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Actually, we found the answer to your problem. We have the Poseidon's Bell to cross the ocean safely." Luka gives him the item.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I'll be damned! I thought this was a myth and it's the real deal! You can hop in if you want. There's plenty of cargo for everyone. Let me know when you're ready." They nod and get on the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Great Blues </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weather is bright and the wind is gentle. Alice is training Luka and Norman learn a new technique. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Haa!" They successfully pull off the new attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We just trained moments ago and you guys still want to keep going? On a ship no less. You ever heard of taking a break?" Alice comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The enemies won't wait for a break. We need to get stronger at any possible moment." Norman says. He's happy to at least know something that's not Demon Decapitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I agree. The battles have been getting harder with every step on the way. We have to get on their level." Luka adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just don't over exert yourselves." She sighs. "The technique you've learned is called Demon Skull Crusher. It lets you strike using the energy of your fall. This skill was originally used with a spear. Which means it will do less damage with a sword. Also, since it's a spear technique, it values speed over power." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well it's a good thing my secondary Job is Guard so I can utilize the skill to its fullest potential." Luka switches to Guard and summons his spear to practice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As long as it does its job, that's all it counts." Norman jumps and uses the skill to get used to it. Then the wind picks up and it starts raining. Despite the sudden rough weather, the ship is still stable because of the bell. "What do you know? It actually works." The item glows faintly, protecting them from the sudden storm. Then something approaches in the gust of wind. A blue haired Succubus appears before them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the!?" Everyone reacts surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-Who is that!?" Luka exclaims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait…This isn't Alma Elma!" Alice </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's right. My name is Morrigan. A much stronger succubus than Alma Elma." She boasts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmph. Is that how you show respect to your queen?" Alice retorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like I care who the current queen is. Compared to me, she is nothing but a lowly imp!" She laughs. "Let's make this interesting. I won't use my legs and hands at all in this fight." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're talking mad shit for someone who has small tits!" Norman bites back. They form a battle stance. "No time for backup. We need to take her down now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MGQ Paradox Boss 0-2</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka opens up with Bloody Thunder Thrust, but Morrigan manages to dodge before it hits. Alice follows up with Thunder which actually manages to hit her. Norman jumps to use Demon Skull Crusher, but she uses Aero to blow him away. He almost falls off the ship, but air recovers and using the force of the blast, springs from the edge and uses Demon Decapitation to get a clear hit. All three rush towards her, but she uses Squall to blast everyone, dazing them from the powerful attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You guys are pretty good, I'll give you that. How about this!?" She magically binds Luka's arms and legs. She takes off his pants, exposing his penis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rrrgh! W-What are doing!?" Luka tries struggling free, but it's no use.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah there. Calm down. If you're a good boy, I'll make you feel something amazing." She says seductively. Norman grunts and punches the deck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dammit. This is hopeless. No matter how hard I try, it's never enough!" He's about to give up, when a familiar voice from the past surfaced in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you going to keep complaining? To think you are Granberry's squire. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was Alma Elma. She was training him how to do Martial Arts. He was standing on a plank and she would constantly kick him off with blinding speed and fall to the water. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Instead of going against the current, go with the flow. Feel the motion and use it to your advantage. Only then can we truly move to the next lesson. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In real time, Norman stands and closes his eyes. Everything stops and he focuses on the movement of the ship. He takes a deep breath. The sword transforms into tactical combat gloves. In a blink of an eye, he punches Morrigan in the face and sends her flying across the ocean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Norman unlocked the Boxer Job!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell was that!?" Luka and Alice shout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get yourself ready! The fight ain't over yet." As soon as he says that, Morrigan comes back. Extremely pissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Final Fantasy 7 Fight On!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've got some balls punching me, while I was having fun!" Morrigan uses Aero, but he sidestep out of the way. He runs towards her. There's nothing much she can do but casting her wind attacks and he keeps dodging them with impressive finesse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the gap is closed, he throws a couple rapid punches to her chest. She gasps for air. He goes to sweep her legs with his left arm, in which she tries to counter it with a Squall. Anticipating this, he sucker punches her face with his right arm, making her lose concentration. Distracted, Alice and Luka take this opportunity to join in on the assault. Alice uses V Slash, while Luka switches to Swordsman and unleashes Moonlight Blade. Norman jabs on her gut for good measure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hngh!" Not taking it anymore, Morrigan grabs Norman's fist and uses him to hit both Luka and Alice off of her. She then flings him towards them to collide with one another. Because she used her hand, the party wins!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>FF 7 CC-Victory Fanfare </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everyone leveled up! Now Norman can incorporate his sword skills with the Boxer Job!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It seems I've played around too much. It's time to get serious and turn you all into dried fish." Morrigan releases a tremendous amount of power. Causing everything to shake like an earthquake. "I was going to let you go, you know? But you had to be stubborn and keep fighting." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-No way. She was holding back the whole time!?" Luka exclaims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Her power is insane! Is she truly more powerful than the Four Heavenly Knights!?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on ladies and gentlemen! I'll let you have a taste of heaven as I suck you dry! Do we have any volunteers?" Norman stands up and approaches her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm really getting sick hearing your bullshit." He gets ready for another fight. Morrigan stays silent for a moment and then her expression changes to confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's with the wind? This isn't my doing this time...From above!?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's something descending from above! Is that a banner!?" Luka points out. They all look up to see a banner with a depiction of Ilias praying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"An awful painting of Ilias!? What the hell!?" Alice is just losing it. An angel appears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Found you, filthy succubus! Now burn to ash!" She says towards Morrigan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seraph Zion? She's really attacking me in this world!?" Morrigan is surprised by her sudden appearance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"BE GONE!" She starts shooting balls of light from her palm, causing massive damage to the ship. Morrigan tries to tell her about the consequences of directly interfering with the world, but Zion isn't listening and keeps shooting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck! We're sitting ducks here!" Norman freaks out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's no other choice. We have to jump off the ship!" Alice tells them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jump!?" Both Luka and Norman react </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's better than being dragged down with the ship! Now move!" She practically pushes them off and jumps with them. Norman quickly grabs their hands as to not be separated. The constant crash of waves and strong winds are making it difficult for them to breathe. Morrigan and Zion's battle continues as they're being swallowed up by the sea.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It burns! IT BUUUUUUUUUURNS!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Huh?" Norman is standing in complete darkness. "Hello? Radio! Alice! Luka! Is anyone here!?" His voice echoes. The last thing he remembers is being underwater. "No point in standing around. I gotta find them to make sure they're fine." He walks forward to wherever he is. After some time, he sees a speck of light in front of him. "Must be the way out." He sprints towards it. The closer he gets, the clearer he sees a figure. When he's close enough, the person is wearing his school attire and he recognizes the curly hair as it's his own! "Manny?" Norman is in disbelief. The person turns to face him and it's him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see you've already forgotten about me." Manny says begrudgingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Manny! It really is you! I'm so happy to see you!" Norman is excited to see his old alter ego. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The feeling isn't mutual. I honestly wished you would've been swallowed up by the Chaos." Norman is taken aback by his hostility.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on. I know you can be a dick, but you don't gotta be like that. What happened to you? Why did you disappear on me?" Norman asks but it falls into deaf ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm tired of listening to you. I just stopped by to tell you this will be the last time we'll meet each other like this." The light becomes stronger and blinds Norman. "The next time our paths cross, I will kill you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Manny! What are you saying!?" He can't look at him directly and there's a force pushing him away. "Wait! Manny don't go! MANNY!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The discomfort of the soft bed</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norman opens his eyes and is hyperventilating. He is covered in sweat. He looks around to find himself on a bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay, Master Norman?" Radio is next to him. "You were tossing and turning in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-No. Maybe?...I don't know. I saw an old friend and they acted very hostile towards me." Norman sighs. "Maybe you're right. It was probably a nightmare." He was saying that to convince himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you like me to play music to soothe your mind?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That will help." She plays the 80s remix of Somebody That I Used Know. On any other day, he would've felt better listening to that song, but the lyrics are making him uncomfortable in this situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Radio."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is not helping." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My apologies." She stops playing the song.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay. I feel better knowing you're looking out for me." He smiles sincerely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad to hear that." She bows. He gets off the bed and they head into the living room where the group is gathered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Knock knock, mothafuckas!" Norman makes his presence known.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see your vulgarity is at least fine." Alice says. "At least show some decency to the people who saved us." She points at the two mermaids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course." He turns at the mermaids. "Thanks for saving our asses back there." Alice sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's no problem." The blonde one smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Master Norman. It has been 6 days, 3 hours and 51 minutes since you have masturbated. You need to keep your lust in control." The group snickers at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for sharing that information for all to hear!" Norman shouts sarcastically. Everyone burst into laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We were about to listen to their request." Luka says. Norman sits next to Alice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde explains that mermaids and merchants have been disappearing for months now. Meia went on an errand at the Undersea Temple but never came back and the mermaids who went to investigate shared the same fate. Even fishing boats have been disappearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is a serious problem. We'll look into this, since I needed to meet the Queen anyways. She's not the kind of person to turn a blind eye in this situation." Alice accepts her request.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will!? Thank you so much!" The blonde one nods happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The least we can do to repay you. Plus, this is a good opportunity to train with my new Job!" Norman stands and summons his tactical gloves. He rapidly punches the air to warm up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is training all you ever think about?" Sonya asks, very annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not really. I also like to think about fucking ya raw on this table, while everybody sees your embarrasing ahegao face!" Norman grins, satisfied at seeing Sonya's horrified face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You disgusting pervert!!" She swings her club at him, but he dodges the attack. Yes, he got her worked up to train his evasion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry about that. These children can be a handful at times." Alice apologizes to the mermaids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, but at least there's never a boring moment with them." Luka says with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Out on the open field</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After restocking their supplies, they head towards their destination. Norman inhales the air around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's refreshing traveling through other continents instead of being stuck in a single place." He thinks back of his time back in his world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I forgot to ask, but I thought you said you couldn't switch Jobs?" Luka asks. Norman summons the Angel Halo, which now changed into a modern form. Then the sword transforms into the gloves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought so too. Maybe I'm slowly unlocking my potential that fits my personality? I'm just as confused as you are, but this means I'm making progress." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You call it Boxer Job? I've heard it before, but it has many limitations compared to Martial Arts. Yet the way you moved and the speed of your attack is something I've never seen before." Alice inquires.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The art of boxing had time to evolve from where I come from. Unlike MA, boxers use their legs for positioning and speed, which increases the power in the fists. Plus, the point is to reduce the stamina of your opponent, so once their guard is down, you deliver the KO uppercut punch." Just as he is explaining how it works…A CLAMGIRL ATTACKS!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Final Fantasy 7 Battle Theme </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooooh! Strong males! I will make one of you into my husband." She says to Luka and Norman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me show how it's done." Norman steps forward, cracking his knuckles. He uses Bloody Thunder Thrust right on her chest, gasping in surprise. He lands a couple punches, before sidestepping her tentacle attacks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-What is this human?" She yelps as he lands a right hook to her face. She is completely dazed. Taking this opportunity, he does the KO Uppercut and sends her flying. She faceplants on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now that's the results I like to see!" Norman celebrates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Final Fantasy 7 Victory Fanfare </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now time for my reward." He approaches her while taking his jacket off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you think you're doing?" Asks Sonya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What does it look like? I'm gonna fuck her." He says as a matter of factly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't just rape her! That's wrong!" Luka gives his opinion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Save your morals for someone else. Monsters fuck other humans and no one bats an eye, but when it's the other way around, it's wrong?" Norman angrily states. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's still not right when they do it." Luka complains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's dangerous for my lust to not be in check. You guys can go ahead if you don't want to see it." Norman motions them away. Alice shakes her head and moves on. Everyone but Radio stays behind. "Aren't you going with them?" She stays silent for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Master Norman, if there's anything I can do to alleviate you, I c-." He raises his hand to cut her off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I wanted to have sex with you, I would've done it by now." He sighs. "Look, it's complicated and I don't want you to be part of it." She casts her eyes down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As you wish." She says with a hint of sadness and follows the group. He turns to face the Clamgirl who is groaning in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A memory of the sinful past</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rape me." Tamamo commands him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Norman is still processing what she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said rape me, Norman."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What!? I won't rape you! Why are you asking me that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One day you will awaken the Darkness within you and you need to release that tension. If you bottle up all that lust, you will be consumed by it. That is the price of wielding such power."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then I will never use it! Not like I needed it anyways." Tamamo sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never say never, boy. I'm just making it less difficult for when you have to do it. Or are you not into older ladies?" She mischievously smiles. He rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I knew you were fucking with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe. Just try to take care of yourself and fuck as soon as you unlock your potential." She pats on his shoulder and leaves him preparing for the incoming Apoptosis attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Back to reality </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. I unlocked my abilities just a day ago. Shouldn't be too bad. All I gotta do is just pump and dump and be on my merry way. It's that easy. I mean monsters rape all the time, so it's only fair, right?" Norman is trying hard to convince himself as he looms over her. His hand trembles as he tries reaching for her breast. She regains consciousness but her body isn't responding. She can only watch in fear as he gropes her tits. "Ilias fucking dammit!" He punches the ground in frustration. Sighing, he puts on his jacket and leaves her behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"....That was actually kind of hot." The Clamgirl whispers to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fucking hell. They make it look so easy. Why couldn't I've been raised as a fuckboy, instead of being a good Ilias fearing puppet?" Norman rants as he makes his way to the beach to join the group. "Ouch!" A sharp pain courses through his right hand. He checks it, only to find it is engulfed in black flames! "Aaaaaah! What is this!?" The pain is stronger than any burn he has ever felt. He runs towards the ocean and dips his hand in the water. "AAAAAAH!!!" He screams. Not thinking the salt in the water would make the pain worse. The flames didn't go away. In fact, it's spreading slowly on his arm. "Is this what she meant!? I should've fucked that broad when I had the chance!!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, he barely notices from behind a spear coming at him! He jumps out of the way. Norman sees a man in a white gown approach him. He has long blonde hair that curls at the tip. He has pale skin and his hazel green eyes are coldly looking down on him </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did say that if we cross paths again, I would kill you." The man says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Manny? Is that you?" Norman is utterly shocked. "What, who, when, how, why!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't waste my breath on a deadman." He summons a spear of light. He notices the black flames on Norman's right arm. "I see you haven't had sex yet. What's wrong? Too much empathy to rape anyone?" He smirks and makes the weapon disappear. "Knowing you, you would rather die than commit such acts. A fitting end." He starts walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait! Man-AAAH!" The flames are spreading further and the pain only gets worse. He has no time to question and sprints to join with the crew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The sodium chloride breeze </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group just finished off the last enemy and leveled up!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He sure is taking awhile." Luka wonders. This does not ease Radio's mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who cares about him? We should focus on getting inside the temple." Alice says. They wander a bit and then see Norman sluggishly coming towards them. The flames have completely covered his right arm and it's starting to form on his left leg. The pain is too much to bear and he falls to his knee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Norman!" Everyone rushes to aid him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is happening to you!?" Luka is very concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"T-This is t-UNGH! The price f-for using Darkness." He clutches on his chest and starts crying. "It hurts. S-So much. Apparently, I-I have to f-fuck for it t-to go away, but I can't. The fear in her eyes…" He screams to alleviate the pain a little. "Why is it so hard!?" The group looks at one another with worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Master Norman, you need to have sex. Let m-." Norman looks at Radio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! I will not do it with you! I don't know what happens when I fuck someone in this state a-and I refuse f-for something bad happen to y-you." He whimpers. "Radio...Please take th-this and give i-it to Shirome." He tosses the book at her, which catches it. The flames reach to his knee and pecks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you serious? How stupid can you be?" Alice shouts at him. "To just give up over a small setback? I feel bad for everyone who trusted you with the book."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi, Alice! Watch that f-fucking mouth!" Norman gets heated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see you have the energy to react to my insults. Luka, go to the temple. Me and him are going in the Pocket Castle." Alice commands them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Luka nods. Alice and Norman go in the PC. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope Master Norman will be fine." Radio clutches the book on her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry. I'm sure Alice has a plan to help him." Luka assures her. She nods and they go in the temple.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sex weed snake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>&lt;.&lt; uuuuuuuuh short sex brah.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the PC, the monsters are murmuring to each other as they witness Alice guiding Norman to her room. He is pale, sweating bullets and gasping uncontrollably. He's barely conscious due to the pain he had been enduring. They reach her room and she lays him on the bed, in which he grunts in pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stay with me, Norman." She pats on his cheeks. She analyzes his eyes as they're bloodshot due to the crying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ali..Valentine's...Day...Persona..." He mumbles some gibberish. She takes off his pants. His average sized penis is flacid. She grabs it and the same flames appear on her body. She flinches from the pain and lets go, making them disappear. He screams as the pain comes back stronger. "Hngh!..Just...leave m-me…" He weakly says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up for a second!" Alice yells. She steels herself and grabs his dick to give him a handjob. The flames appear again on her body. She now understands the pain he has been enduring. She strokes fast in order to get it over with. Because it was long since he masturbated and it's someone else doing it, he ejaculates very quickly. The flames slightly dissipate, but they linger. "Is it not enough?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I don't k-know. It did alleviate a little." He groans. Alice remembers he was going to rape the Clamgirl. Maybe it has to be a full on intercourse. As if reading her mind, he tightly grips her arm. "Whatever you're thinking, don't do it, p-please. I couldn't live kn-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I told you to shut up! I don't care how you feel. Live to regret it later." She bluntly says. "If you're that bothered about it, just close your eyes and think of someone else." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine." Norman sighs. They both want this pain to end. Alice takes off her skirt and coils his body. He shuts his eyes, thinking hard about something else. Which in turn, makes him flaccid again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you shitting me!? Get a hold of yourself!" Is getting very frustrated and the flames aren't making things any better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I'm sorry! I got nervous!" He gets flustered. She stimulates him once more and aligns his dick at the entrance of her vagina. "M-Maybe we shouldn't do this. It's a little big for you. Urgh! W-W-Why don't we find someone else?" She ignores his pleas and takes his entire length in her. It's tight and warm. But he ignores those sensations when he sees Alice. Whenever he blinks, he would see an image of her normal self. With the wedding ring. He becomes pale and starts hyperventilating. The shame and guilt overrides any pain or pleasure he should be feeling. This may be a different Alice but his psyche is not seeing the difference and is making him think he's cheating to his best friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice did not notice this. She has her eyes close trying to concentrate and she thinks his fast breathing is from the sex. For some reason, she feels more sensitive than usual. Could be a side effect of the flames. She can't control her vagina and it tightens every time she goes down on him. Any other monster would've been overwhelmed by this and faint during the process. She actually climaxes and the contraption makes him ejaculate. The flames disappear and they're on top of each other catching their breaths. Alice hates to admit, but she kind of enjoyed it. She looks up to him and sees his face being covered by his hands with tears rolling down his cheeks. Now she feels bad. He has been cocky and aggressive since they first met, but now witnessing his moment of weakness is not as satisfying as when she does it with Luka. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" She knows he probably has heard that many times, but this time he's not bothered by it. He wipes his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A little. Now I get to regret another day." He smiles with sadness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you mind if I ask something personal? What was your relationship with the other Alice like?" She knows it is probably not a smart idea, but hopes talking about it will make him feel better and she's curious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alice...She was umm...How should I put this...My political wife, if that makes sense."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No it doesn't. Please elaborate." He reminisces back to that fateful day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>9 years ago at the Principal's office </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You want us to what!?" Alice and Norman exclaimed to what Fateburn XV proposed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I want you both to get married. Politically, of course. It's mainly to push forward coexistence between humans and monsters." She explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's a noble cause and all, but I'm pretty sure there are better candidates than me." Norman said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And it sure as hell it won't be him!" Alice adds. He gives her the face of feeling mutual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know it's a sudden proposition, but my original plan was for Luka to be the one for my daughter, but I was informed that doing so would infuriate a certain Goddess. So I thought it would be brilliant that a human from a low class would inspire everyone to try and cooperate with each other!" She says enthusiastically. They didn't share her sentiment. "All I'm asking is to at least act like a couple in public." She didn't let them have a chance to argue and gave them their rings. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Congratulations!" She clapped. They both groaned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard for them to adjust to their new situation since they had a rocky start in their relationship. Many adventures later, they started to open up to one another and became close friends. They were mainly bros and weren't interested sexually to each other. After a year, they "divorced" and Alice married Luka as originally intended. Everyone was happy, save for Ilias and Alice I obviously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Back to back</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I see." Alice says once he finishes explaining. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. That's why it was hard for me to have sex with you. Can't really ask me to not think of one of my best friends when you look like her." Norman now wants to pat her head but holds himself back. Then he realizes that his dick is still inside of her. He tries to wiggle out, but the coiling prevents it. "Hey, mind getting off of me? I'm trying to get my dick out." She smiles mischievously. He doesn't like what that means.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hora~? You want me to get off? But you're still hard and I'm very hungry." She tightens the grips, making him moan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ack! This is no time to fuck around! We have to help the others at the temple!" He tries to reason with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I trust their strengths to know they can handle it without our aid. Now then…" She starts moving her hips. Norman is internally screaming. The images of the Alice he knew and bonded with never appear again. He only sees a sex crazed demon wearing her skin in front of him! </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bow down to your God, plebians!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luka, Sonya, and Radio enter the Sea Temple. What they didn't expect is to find the place littered with unconscious monsters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened here?" Luka says out loud. He examines a Crab Girl. Barely any injuries. Her chest is covered with semen. He looks around, but doesn't find any males.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You think this was done by the people who were sent to investigate?" Sonya asks. Radio licks the semen out of the Sea Urchin Girl's belly. "What are you doing!?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Analyzing the sample." Radio proceeds to process it. "Error. Can not identify the specimen." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...What?" Sonya and Luka ask simultaneously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It means I can't gather information from it. I was implemented to analyze details of the individual from their semen. I can gather their age, weight, height, favorite food and waifus." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That is very useful." Luka is impressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And oddly specific." Sonya is a little confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The only thing I know is that they were defeated and raped by the same person." Radio assesses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That man must be strong if he did all this by himself." Luka thinks for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And a rapist! It's already bad enough having monsters do it, but to imagine a man as well? The world has been going crazy lately." Sonya sighs. Luka nods. Ever since the Great Disaster, many strange anomalies have been occurring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll discuss it later. Right now, we have to find out what happened to the people who went missing." Luka states and they nod. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just like at the entrance, the girls are knocked out. This worries them, unsure if they'll even find any of the survivors. They explore the area, until Sonya finds the cell the mermaids have been locked in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Guys! I found them!" They group up with her. "Stand back! We're busting you out!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No!" The group is taken aback from their reaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why? We're here to rescue you." Luka assures them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"W-We won't leave, until the blonde man is gone." One of the mermaids says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Blonde man?" Luka asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"At first, we were imprisoned by Meia and she placed a magical seal on the cell door. Then a blonde man came in. We thought he was sent to save us, but he just attacked the monsters with powers I've never seen before and raped them after he defeated them. He didn't even notice us and kept on with his onslaughts. After a while, the seal faded away, which means he defeated her but we were too afraid to leave." The same mermaid shivers at the thought. The rest share her sentiment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A single man did all that!?" Promestein pops out of the Pocket Castle. "Not only did he use unknown powers, but also the machine couldn't identify him? Now this I have to see for myself." She gets excited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This isn't a field trip, you know. We seriously don't know what this guy is capable of." Sonya sighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We're gonna go check and let you know if he's gone. Then we will escort you back safely." Luka comforts them. The mermaids nod and the group explore deeper in the temple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Actually…" Radio pipes up. "I didn't want to say anything until I was completely sure, but the semen also contained Norman's DNA."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh? How is that possible? Norman is in the Pocket Castle with Alice." Sonya states.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know. Which is why I was puzzled to find it in the sample." Radio casts her gaze on the floor for hiding that important information.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll know for sure if we bump into him." Luka says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Woah Luka. When did you become mature?" Sonya is impressed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"W-What's that supposed mean?" Luka gets flustered. They laugh, lifting their morale. They reach the throne room, where they expected to see the Queen. Instead, Manny is sitting very kingly on the chair with Meia's unconscious body being next to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Took you long enough. Do you know how boring it is to sit here waiting for your arrival?" He stands to face them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So you're the rapist who caused all this!" Sonya readies her club.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Rapist? Me?" He laughs. "You should be careful calling the pot kettle, when you also force yourself on Luka, Sonya." Her fury turns to fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you know our names? Do you come from the same world as Norman?" Luka asks. Manny's confidence dissolves into anger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do not EVER mention him!" He composes himself. "Not like it matters anyways. He should already be consumed by Darkness." He summons a spear of light. "Enough talk. I hate wasting my breath on corpses."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Final Fantasy X - Fight with Seymour </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Manny throws multiple spears at them. Luka switches to Guard to block the attack for the team. Luka uses Request Reinforcements and attacks him three times directly. The ethereal backups join in on the assault.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hngh! Job switching. He must've taught you. Two can play that game!" Manny switches to Samurai Saint. He uses Spirit Slaying Sword to cut through the reinforcements. Then he focuses his attention on Luka by unleashing Kyoka Suigetsu. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luka tries to block it, but the force sends him flying across the room. Promestein uses Phase Transition - Magic Science and causes massive damage to Manny. Radio switches to Maid and uses Serve Tea - Service Skill to nurse Luka back to health. Sonya clubs Manny's head for good measure. He switches to Holy Fist and punches her away. Promestein keeps using the same skill to take him down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"D-Dammit!" Manny tries to get up, but trips over as he is too weak to fight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>FF X Victory Fanfare </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How are you this strong!?" Manny curses himself. "No. I'm still not used to this body. Mark my words well into your brain. The next time we cross each other, it will definitely be your end." Before anyone could react, he teleports away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A shame we couldn't get much out of him, but at least I took notes during the battle." Promestein writes down in her notebook.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you well, Master Luka?" Radio helps Luka stand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-Yea. I'm fine, thank you." He feels very sore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What was that guy and why does he want to kill us badly?" Sonya is still processing what happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No idea. We'll ask Norman about it. For now, let's grab Meia and escort the mermaids back to safety." Luka says. They nod and do exactly what he suggests.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Back to the Port</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They arrive safely and they get rewarded for their valiant efforts. Even Meia joins the team. Norman is sitting outside looking out to the sea. He still feels tired from the sex. The group approaches him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So...we fought a guy that has an extreme grudge for you." Luka starts explaining the battle. Norman sighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You guys met Manny."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is he your twin brother or something?" Sonya asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No. It's more complicated than that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course it is." Alice crosses her arms. Norman smiles with sadness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"To make a really long story short, he was the original Hunter of Darkness that Alice I chose to fight against Ilias. But when I was five, I fell down a flight of stairs and lost a huge amount of blood." He points to the scar between his brow. "I was supposed to die, but because of my mother's devotion to her Goddess, Ilias revived me. Apparently I was completely different. I used to be very social, confident, smarter and more calculated. After the incident, I became the opposite, shut the world around me, shy and very ignorant. It wasn't until I joined the Academy that Manny appeared inside my head. I thought I was going crazy or something." He laughs remembering those times. The group listens intently. Norman keeps expositioning. "While I am more physical, he was more of a magic user and we used to travel through other planes like when we got dragged into the Succubus Prison. I thought we were cool. But I guess he still holds a grudge on me for taking over a life that was supposed to be his."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's very unbelievable." Sonya comments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're telling me. Only my closest friends and higher ups knew of his existence. Can't expect everyone to believe I had a living person inside me." Norman places a finger on his temple to emphasize his point. "After the Apocalypse, he just disappeared. I tried every spiritual trick in the book to communicate with him, but no dice. Until now that is."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You say he lived in your head, but he clearly has a body and we fought him." Luka inputs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't deny that. I even encountered him at the beach and left me for dead. You guys even mentioned how he uses Jobs I gave up to gain the power of Darkness." Norman faces them. "I don't know how he did it, but that's not important. If he wants a bloodbath, I'll gladly give it to him. Though it won't be mine that will spill."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Somewhere at the Shore.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Imbeciles." Manny is crawling along the coast. He vomits glowing white bile. "I will not let this be my end. I am going to destroy every trace of his existence." He mutters before losing consciousness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lalala~! Oh? What's this?" A Slime Girl notices Manny. Loli Ilias and a Dog Girl catch up. "Heyyy! Look what I found!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I swear, if it's another fish." Ilias inspects him and gasps. "This man is radiating holy energy! How has he not been consumed by it?" She thinks for a moment. This discovery is too peculiar to ignore. "You two, take him with us. He may prove useful to us." They nod and carry his body away. He is surprisingly light as a feather. "One Paradox after another. What has our world come to."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Substory: Disco Rave Prison Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Pizza Mozzarella~! Pizza Mozzarella~! Rella rella rella rella rella~!" Norman sings as he pounds the dough. He is making pizza for everyone in the Pocket Castle. This is his fourteenth one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pizza Gorgonzola~! Pizza Gorgonzola~! Zola zola zola zola zola~!" Radio sings the second verse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Eyyyy! I didn't know you liked the song too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's very hard not to, since you always sing it when you're cooking." Radio smiles warmly. Norman has taken notice of Radio's development. She has become more expressive with her emotions. Could be the fact she interacts with more people other than his depressed ass. She reacts to Norman's blank stare and bows apologetically. "I'm sorry Master. I didn't mean to step over my boundaries." She goes back to her robotic self.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm? You don't need to feel sorry about expressing yourself. I'm glad that you're becoming more...human? You get what I mean. And let's make this clear. Stop calling me Master. I don't own you or anything."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But M-! Norman. I was designed to follow the commands of La Croix, Tamamo and you. If I don't do what I was designed for, then what am I useful for?" Radio casts her gaze down. Norman claps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Congratulations! You just had an existential crisis. Welcome to the club." He pats her shoulder. "That's the first step of becoming a free willed individual. Now the second step is to find a purpose."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Purpose?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea! Everyone has a purpose or something similar. Whether it's making the world a better place or watching it burn to the ground, it depends on the individual. So what's yours, Radio?" She thinks long and hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...To serve my master with everything he needs." Norman sighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well if that's what you want to do." The LAS crew enters the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So that's where the heavenly aroma is from." Alice says practically drooling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you naked!?" Sonya points at Norman. He is indeed naked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cause I washed my only set of clothes and there's no other clothes that fit me here." He says casually. Sonya glares at him. "Fine. Just so you know, you're the only one making it a big deal." He grabs the cook apron and wears it. They all stare and Sonya blushes more. "...I'm taking this off." Everyone agrees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"By the way, you mentioned before about this Prison Succubus." Luka chimes in. "I've never heard of it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Me neither. Not even Alma Elma mentioned the existence of such a place." Alice adds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Must be a place that only exists in my world. It's a plane where Succubus drag unsuspecting men for their own pleasure. While your body is unconscious, your soul is taken to the place and you're tortured sexually until the soul fades away. Essentially dying an eternal slumber."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And you survived?" Luka asks. Norman turns to find the group huddle around him. Even Radio is curious as this is the first time hearing this tale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"All right fellas. Let's sit on the table and tell you the story of how I lived through the most infamous realm of the unconsciousness."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>October 30, 2018 11:53 p.m.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mansion in the middle of the woods</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is a bad idea." Manny stated his opinion in the back of Norman's mind. Norman and Jefferson were hiding behind a bush and scanned their surroundings to see if they were not followed. Jefferson was shivering, not by the cold of the night, but what they might find in the supposed abandoned mansion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure about this, Jeffrey?" Norman asked. Jefferson may be tall with blonde hair, pale skin, a heart shaped mole on his right cheek and beautiful blue eyes, but he's a major pussy. They were wearing their Academy attire. Norman's was black, while Jefferson was white to show his alignment with the Angels. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I-I'm v-very positive, Sir Norman." He shakily answers with his English accent. "We've come this far and I-I know my dear sister is in there."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was the whole reason for their operation. To find Jefferson's older sister, who had been missing for two years. His intel gave info about students disappearing around this area. Witnesses who strolled around here, reported of a ghostly pale woman who has a heart shaped mole around her left cheek, smiling wickedly at them. The mole is a trademark of the Prinklenight family. Which is why it can be none other than his sister.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"All right. Just know that if shit hits the fan, we fucking run. Got it?" Norman told him. Jefferson weakly nods. Luka, Alice and Eliyah were at the entrance of the forest. They figured they'd be spotted if they went in together, so it's been decided for only them two to scout. Norman checked his phone. No signal. This shocks nobody. They both pumped themselves up and headed towards the mansion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The place from the outside looked well kept, despite no one living in it as far as they know. All the lights were out, making it give out an ominous vibe. Then there's the feeling of being watched as they inch closer. Norman looked inside, but it's too dark to see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What was that!?" Jefferson screeched, pointing at the second floor window. Norman smacked him on the head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You trying to give me a fucking heart attack!?" Norman pulled out a flashlight and lights at the window. "Fucking nothing. Just your brain playing tricks on you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I know I saw someone peeking at us." Jefferson whined. Norman sighed. They're both scared as fucked, but Jeff's nervousness ain't helping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Norman kicks the front door open and looks around. Just like outside, the inside looks new and clean. There's barely any dust on the furniture. They both cautiously enter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stick close to me." Norman instructed. They climbed the stairs which creaked with every step. The second floor had a bunch of rooms. It would take forever to inspect each one, but it had to be done. Norman opened one of the rooms. It was a bedroom for guests. There was a table with cards in the middle of the room, as if people were playing poker but had to leave in a hurry. "Guess we know someone has been using this place as a hideout." He turned behind, but Jefferson was gone. "Jeffrey? Jeffrey!" Then he heard a giggle next to him. He faced back at the table to find a black haired with a typical Japanese school girl outfit. She was shuffling the cards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Care to play a game?" She smiled mischievously. Her ruby eyes glowed in the dark. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where's Jefffrey!?" Norman demanded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The pretty boy? He's having a family reunion with his sister. Now how about we have fun together~?" She reveals her black wings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Run!" Manny shouted. Norman dashed out of the room and ran all the way to the entrance, but was blocked by the same girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Leaving so soon? You should get your friend who's in the next room." She pointed at the room closest to them. He never broke gaze and backtracked to said room. He opened it to witness Jefferson being raped by his sister. She had transformed into a Succubus!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It had been so long, Jefferson! You have grown into a man~!" She cooed. Jefferson squirmed under her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"W-What have you become Ashley!?" He noticed Norman. "Run Norman! Save yourself!" Two more Succubus appeared trying to corner him. Norman gritted his teeth and jumped out of the window. He ran as fast as could with the screams and laughter behind him. He was close to the entrance until his leg got caught by a bear trap. He screamed in pain and tried to desperately get it free. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How unfortunate of you." The black haired Succubus grabbed him. "We'll get it patched up and have plenty of fun~!" She cackled as she dragged him back to the mansion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>October 31, 12:06 a.m. ???</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Norman woke up in a cell. He checked his left leg for any injuries, but there are no scars. He took note of not having any clothes on. He got up from the floor and tried to force open the cell door. It doesn't budge, obviously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where the fuck am I?" He can see rows of cells in front and the sound of whips, laughter and screams echoes throughout the place. There are strobing lights and blasting music as if they were in a club. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Howdy there." Norman noticed a tan red haired man in there with him. He's also naked and his dick was pretty long. "Welcome to the Succubus Prison, compadre."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Succubus Prison?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Eeyup. A paradise for them, a personal hell for us. Well, some of us anyways." He chuckled. "Name's Gene."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Norman." He sat next to him. "Have you seen a blonde guy with a heart shaped mole on his right cheek?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"As a matter of fact, I did. He was being dragged along by this gorgeous Succubus that kinda looks like him. What a lucky fella!" Norman made a disgusted face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not trying to kinkshame a fellow comrade, but our lives are more important than pleasure."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But my life is all about pleasure! I can't get enough of it and it's the best way to go out!" Gene clapped in excitement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"To each their own, I guess. I would rather live to tell the tale." Someone bangs on the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Look alive, fresh meat! You're going to be trained today!" A Succubus guard in a skimpy outfit shouted. She opened the door and motioned Norman to follow her. Not knowing what else to do, he complied. She gave a quick smack on his ass and it took every fiber in his body to not deck her smug face. "Don't try and do anything you will regret. All your weapons and armors have been confiscated and you won't be able to summon them at will. Try it, if you like?" Norman holds out his hand to summon his sword, but it never appears. "Gyahihihi! See? Completely useless!" She smacked his head with the baton. He glared back. "Aaaaw. Did that hurt? Wanna do something about it? Then get your sweet ass moving!" She nudged him forward. They move deeper and he can see the inmates whistling as they pass by. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How long have they've been here to be this unmotivated for freedom? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Norman thought to himself. They arrived at a steel door and she opened it. Inside is filled with chain, dildos, gags and many sex toys. The guys are chained up on the wall and table being tortured sexually by the girls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is where you will be conditioned. If you play nice, you might be nicely rewarded." The guard whispered in his ear. He had enough of her shit. He'd rather die than let them have their way and tried to punch her, but she dodged and had him in a chokehold. "Woah! You're a strong soul if you're still unaffected by the influence of this realm." He struggled to break free, but she kept hold and started jacking him off. "But every man always falls prey for pleasure." She rapidly stroked him, until he ejaculated. The girls cheered. "Now for the Critical Ecstasy to settle in." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She dropped her guard and Norman head butted her. She was staggered from the surprise assault and he retaliated by suplexing her to the ground. This shocked everybody in the room. Norman cracked his knuckles and switched to Martial Arts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yakuza Kiwami - Flirt With Bomb</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Lesser Succubus </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The four Succubus in the room join the fray. He grabbed one of them by the hair  and started pummeling her face. The other whipped him on the back, so he threw the girl at her. He grabbed the table where the dude is chained up with immeasurable strength due to the adrenaline and started hitting them with it. The other two tried to pin him down, but he struggled free. He kicked one in her crotch and she kneeled in pain. With his foot, he stomped her head to the ground, knocking the bitch out. The last one was afraid by the beast before her. Or she was excited. No one knows, as he kneed her face and proceeded to Bautista Bomb her. Once it was over, Norman collapsed on the floor from the exhaustion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Naomi? What's going on!?" The guy chained on the wall said. He was blindfolded, so he couldn't witness the fight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Naomi is taking a break right now. You're going to be hanging there for a while." Norman replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh!? I don't understand!" Norman told him what happened. "Oh no no! Do you realize what you have just done!? Now they're going to kill you!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know." Norman sluggishly stood up. "Which is why I need to find my friend and get out of here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There is no way out! No one has escaped here before!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There's always a first time for everything." Norman walked towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait! You don't even know where that door leads." Norman stopped in his tracks. "Knowing their procedures, they must've changed the realm to be back at the mansion once they were done. If you get me down, I can show you where your body is kept." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And how can I trust you won't try and rat on me the moment you're set free?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Scouts honor!" Silence hovered the room. "L-Look. I've seen what they've done to men who tried to escape. I wouldn't wish that fate even to my worst enemies. I've been a good boy to them and they'll trust me if I escort you around." Norman thought for a moment. It was true. He was already weak from the fight. There was no way he could take another assault from them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"All right. You make a fair point." He grabbed the keys from one of them and unlocked the chains. The boy rubbed his hands and removed the blindfold, revealing his brown eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Woah. You're not exactly what I expected." He pointed out Norman's beer belly. He was unfit at the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry that I'm not a big macho man covered in muscle."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I didn't mean it that way!" The boy fidgeted nervously. "I'm Sammy, by the way."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm...Daniel." He didn't want to give out his real name just in case a betrayal happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you. Let me get my clothes first." He puts on an black thong and a black bikini top. Norman just stared at him. "I know it looks...weird, but this is what they make us wear when we're officially their pets."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh huh." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You should wear one too. We don't want to attract unnecessary attention." He handed Norman the same set. Sammy checked up on one of the Succubus. "Good. At least she's still alive. To think you've caused all this by yourself." Sammy looked over at the wreckage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's what happens when I go Sicko Mode." Norman said as he finished putting on his thong. "Ungh. It's a little tight." He examined himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry about that. Those were the only sizes I could find." Norman groaned. "Come on. We have to go before they wake up."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They opened the door and found themselves back at the mansion. The once empty place is now filled with Succubus with their men on a leash talking amongst each other. The brunette approached them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sammy~!" She bearhugged him. "How's my little boy doing?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"H-Hey Daintha. I'm just giving our new recruit a tour of his new home." Diantha examined Norman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm? I don't sense a pact on him." The room went quiet and everyone had their eyes on them. "Why isn't he imprinted, Sammy?" She said menacingly. Sammy quacked under her gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"W-Why? Well that's because…He will be Lilim and Lilith's pet! Naomi trusted me to send him to their chambers when I was done with the tour." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmmmmm. Well why didn't you say so!" She goes back to her upbeat personality. "Send my regards to them, okay~?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Will do!" Sammy dragged Norman to the hallway. "That was very close." Norman exhaled from the intensity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I swear. Jeffrey owes me four lifetimes for this." They reached the third floor where there were fewer rooms to explore. Sammy checked to see if the coast was clear. There was another guard in front of one of the doors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's where all of our bodies are kept."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good. At least I know the location. Still need to know where my buddy is at."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How does he look?" Norman gave a description of Jefferson. "Oh! That's the one Ashley took as a pet. She is a favorite among us. What I wouldn't give to be stepped on." Sammy sighed wistfully. Norman, once again, gave a disgusted look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you know where she could?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She must be in her room playing with him." They both go to the fourth floor. It looked much fancier here. They approach one of the doors. It had Ashley's initials on it. "This is her room."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"All right. You keep watch out here, while I go inside." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I would not advise you to do that, but you're not going to listen to me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Eyyyyy, you're already starting to know me." Norman finger gunned and entered the room. There was a blonde woman looking out the window. He pumped himself for an unavoidable confrontation. "Hey!" The woman jumped in surprise and faced him. She looked a lot like her brother. She even had the same mole on the same side as him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sir Norman!?" It was actually him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Jeffrey!? Why are you dressed as a girl?" Jefferson blushed. Norman actually found it cute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I could be saying the same thing to you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hehehe. They got us doing kinky shit. But enough of that! I'm here to get you out of here." He grabbed his hand, but he yanked out the grasp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Leave!? But why? I've never been so happy before in my life!" He twirled in place while giggling. Norman grabbed him by the collar and pressed him against the window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Listen here, you tall femfuckboy. I didn't beat up my way here, dressed like this and risk my fucking life for you to brush it all away in an admittedly cute dress!" He growled. Ashley came out of the bathroom with only a towel covering her body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So that's what all the ruckus was about." She also has an English accent. She rolled up another towel. "You have five seconds to put him down and leave my room." Norman does what she commanded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I ain't leaving without him." Norman stated as they circled around the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yakuza Kiwami - Get Over It</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Jefferson's Sister</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Ashley Prinklenight </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She cracked her towel at him, but he dodged it. The fourth crack actually struck his right ass cheek. He screamed in pain and grabbed a chair. He threw it at her, which hit her on the chest. Taking advantage of her being dazed, he rushed towards her and uppercuts the face. She is flown in the air and he grabbed her leg to slam her to the ground. Before he could proceed with the pummeling, she kicked him in the balls and then kicked the face, making him crash on the cabinet. The adrenaline made him withstand the ever growing pain in his groin and threw the drawers at her. She easily dodges them, but she didn't expect him to run up to her. He tackled her out of the window and they were falling. This was a bad idea on his part, as she spread her wings and they flew higher to the sky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, just because you're separated from your body, doesn't mean you're impervious of death." Ashley smiled wickedly. She lets him go and Norman screamed as he fell. Before he could kiss the roof, she grabbed him by the leg. "Why are you so persistent in wanting my brother?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why else!? Cause he's my friend and I ain't leaving him behind!" Norman admitted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I see." For the first time since they've met, she smiled warmly. "To be honest, I thought you were after his fortune and you didn't help the case when you left him behind." She flew back to her room and gently put him down.  "However, I misjudged your character and it gladdens me to know there are friends looking out for him." She hugged Jefferson dearly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess I should apologize too. You're a very caring sister looking after your brother, even though that wasn't the impression when I first saw you." Ahley blushed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I got a little excited after seeing my cute Jeffy in so long and couldn't control myself." They both laughed heartily. Jefferson is completely confused on the turn of events, after they just fought to the death seconds ago. The moment didn't last as Sammy barged in the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Daniel, we got a problem. You know the Succubus you beat up earlier? They regained consciousness and have alerted everyone to hunt you down." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks for the heads up, Sammy boy." Norman cracks his neck. "I feel pumped enough to take an entire army!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah about that. Do you happen to have a twin brother? Cause he's currently fighting them as we speak." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's Manny!" Norman ran out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Norman wait!" Jefferson followed him. As they ran, they passed by a bunch of males panicking and some Succubus running for their lives. Finally reaching the first floor, Manny is surrounded by a bunch of bodies. He was wearing a mage cloak on top of his black Academy attire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bout time you showed up. And what in Ilias's name are you wearing?" He commented.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Long story. I'll tell you later. I'm just happy to see you!" Norman hugged him, but he shoved him away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was only here to reclaim your body as my own, but these harlots got in my way."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Still going on with that? Well our body is up on the third floor." Manny nodded, but they were stopped by twin Succubus coming down the stairs holding hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It seems we finally found our troublemakers. What do you think we should do about them, Lilim?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My dear Lilith. These men have fought hoards our kind and are still standing. We shall make them our own personal pets and shower them with ecstasy." They embraced each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Like hell you will!" Norman bit back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Finally. Worthy adversaries. It will be satisfying to dominate the legendary twins." Manny summoned his spellbook.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yakuza Kiwami - Receive You the madtype</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Legendary Succubus Sisters</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Lilith &amp; Lilim</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The twins opened with Laughing Gend to strike Manny four times, but he casted Enhance Guard to minimize the damage. Norman got close and started punching them. However, they grabbed him and squeezed him with their bodies. Lilim ripped the thong off and put his penis in her. He tried to free himself, but she's sucking his energy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sir Norman!" Jefferson shrieked. He turned to Manny who was just watching. "Why aren't you helping him!?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because they've sealed their fate." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just like how Alipheese Fateburn I granted me the knowledge of monsters and angels, Ilias bestowed Norman the immunity of Critical Ecstasy and temporary brute strength in its place. Obverse and you'll understand." As if on cue, Norman ejaculated and became limp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aaaw. He only lasted one shot." Lilim complained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay my dear sister. Let's keep going. After all, she said that he can still attack after climaxing. His mind may be gone, but his body c-" Lilith was cut off by her lips making contact with Norman's head. She bled from her nose and mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lilith!" Lilim cried. Norman grasped their hair and smacked their faces together. Then he proceeded to print their body to the floor, wall...pretty much everything that was solid enough to leave a mark. Nobody tried to stop him, afraid to be involved in his rampage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He calls it Sicko Mode. Fitting name for someone as savage. Though knowing him, he probably named it after a song because it sounded cool." Manny sighed. "Succubus aren't known to be fighters and rely on sex attacks, which is why I wasn't in any rush to aid him." He kept explaining as he nonchalantly read his book. "You might want to duck." He warned Jefferson.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wh-" Norman flunged them at Jefferson, which they collided together and the sisters twitched in pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He's blinded by rage and will attack anyone, whether you're a foe or ally." Manny picked up Jefferson. Norman kneeled, gasping for air. "Come on. Let's get out of here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-Yea. I got enough energy to do that." The group ran up the stairs until they reached the room. All the bodies are kept on the beds in orderly rows. Jefferson went to look for his, while the other two did the same. They finally found their body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Man. I do look like shit." Norman said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I did advise to cut the vanilla chocolate chip ice cream and cigarettes." Manny retorted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't do, chief. I'm definitely smoking an entire pack after this." Manny sighed. They put their hands on the body and Norman opened his eyes like he woke up from a nightmare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aaah!" Norman groaned as the injury from his leg settled in. "Yup. I'm definitely not dreaming." He scanned the room. The liveliness is gone and it's back to looking abandoned. Jefferson helped him up and they both walked to the entrance where their backup were waiting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What the hell happened to you two?" Alice asked worriedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh boy. You guys are not going to believe it." Norman smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Back to the Feast of Tales</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And that's how we escaped and lived to tell the tale." Norman finishes his sixth slice of pizza. They are at the dinner table where the entire castle resident was listening to the story.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow." Is all Luka could muster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I've got many questions." Alice says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure you do." Norman grabs another slice. "But I need to fuck somebody before the Darkness consumes me again." He grabs Luka by his scarf. "Catch y'all later!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"W-Wait! Why me!?" Norman ignores his complaint and drags him down the hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...He has only 17 hours, 35 minutes and 24 seconds before it takes effect." Radio says. The girls sigh not getting the hint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dance to the dead beat!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The group arrives to the religious city known as San Ilia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah." Luka is mesmerized by the architecture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Beautiful isn't? I always wanted to pray here at least once." Sonya says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah. You're a priest Sonya. I keep forgetting that detail."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What!? I may wield a club, but I'm a good Ilias fearing priest first and foremost!" Sonya angrily states.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eugh. I can feel the holiness of this place." The little vampire merchant known as Vanilla complains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So this is your world's San Ilia?" Norman says looking around. "This looks like Old San Ilia from where I was born." He touches the concrete floor.  He reminisces his childhood back in Puerto Ilia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This isn't a vacation. We're here to gather information about the White Rabbit and Luka's father. We should visit the King if he knows anything." Alice reminds them of their objective.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good idea. I've heard the Pope will have an audience with adventurers, but the wait time is long because of that." Luka scratches his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. How about this? Radio, Vanilla and I will gather info around, while you guys wait in line for the Pope. Then we'll meet back here when we're done." Norman suggests. They nod in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All right. We'll let you three with that. Just please don't cause any problems." Alice says. Norman salutes and they go their separate ways. Walking along, the people would stare at Norman and Radio with curiosity. They stick out like a sore thumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no!" Vanilla screams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" Norman asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I finally calculated our expenses and we're down to twenty five gold." She sniffles. "I wanted to check what they had in stock, but there's no way we can buy anything." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We need to make money, huh?" Norman thinks. They could battle some monsters and hope they drop money, but that would waste too much time. The items they have are necessary for their journey, so selling them is out of the question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I could offer myself for money…" Vanilla mumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely not! There are many ways to earn cash without sex being involved." Norman shuts her idea down. Then it hits him. "We can street perform!" The girls look at him curiously. "We already got eyes on us, why not give them a little entertainment?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see. I've read that humans would perform in the open and they would give them money." Radio gets it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly! You got a hat?" He asks Vanilla and she gives him one. He sets it on the floor. "Now we need music to groove. Radio, play Dancing is not a Crime." She complies and plays it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dancing's Not A Crime - P!ATD</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norman stretches for a moment. He dances to the beat with his electro boogie. Backflips and Jojo poses to the beat of the song. People huddle around them, intrigued by the dance and the concept of the alien music coming from Radio. They start throwing change in the hat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's working!" Vanilla jumps excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But it's not enough. We need to put more of a show." He motions Vanilla to join in. She gets a little flustered but goes along. "Just follow my lead." He handwaves at Radio to change the music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Papaoutai - Stromae</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norman moves his hand robotically and Vanilla copies the movement. He picks up the pace and she follows along. A crowd starts form and starts cheering as they throw more money. Norman and Vanilla synchronize dance more extravagantly, being more comfortable with the flow. At the climax of the song, Norman throws her up in the air and breakdances. Vanilla transforms into a bat and spins in the air. She dives at him and goes back to her human form. He catches her and they pose dramatically. The crowd goes wild and showers them with gold. All three bow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you! Thank you! We appreciate the support!" Norman waves while grinning like an idiot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Amazing! This is way more than what I expected." Vanilla starts counting their earnings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wonderful performance, Master Norman." Radio smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hehehe. It was nothing. I just incorporated my combat moves into my dance." He can't stop smiling. This is the first time since the Apocalypse he felt genuine happiness. He takes this chance to ask the people about La Croix's whereabouts, but sadly no one knew anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Actually." One guy pitches in. "There has been some weird activity at the mansion that's northwest from here. Heard freaky stuff that there are ghosts, zombies and other scary shit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Master La Croix was known in the art of necromancy." Radio ponders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Her and Chrome would do some shit with dead bodies back then, but they've been banned from doing the practice. If that's the case, we might find them there!" Norman gets excited at the thought of meeting Shirome again. "We should let the others know. Vanilla, go tell them that we're going to investigate the mansion." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not tell them yourself?" She wants to buy something with their newfound wealth, but Norman and Radio are running out of the city. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Haunted Manor</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They slowly approach the place and analyze it. It definitely looks like a typical beat up mansion. Some windows are boarded up and they can hear faint moans coming from it. Radio clutches on Norman's arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you afraid?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...No." Radio responds but her body trembles. He pats her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay. I'm a little scared too." Norman comforts her. Though his fear is more that Shirome could be completely different than the one he knows. They cautiously go inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The place doesn't look any better than the outside. Holes on the wall and dirt on the floor. It gives a vibe that no soul ever stepped foot inside. Though from previous experiences, Norman knows better...THEN A GHOST GIRL AND CURSED DOLL GIRL ATTACKS!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Persona 1 - Normal Battle </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norman switches to Boxer and punches the Ghost Girl. She is unfazed by his attacks and pins him to the ground. Radio is about to help him, but the Cursed Doll prevents her interference. Norman switches to Shadow Hunter and slashes the ghost off of him. Radio uses her cannon to blast the doll away, knocking her out. Norman uses Demon Decapitation and the Ghost Girl disintegrates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Victory!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Norman's constant fighting made him learn a new move!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>How Deep Is Your Love: Norman has a chance to counter an attack and thrusts his sword in their guts.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You good?" Norman checks up on Radio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am fine. Thank you for your concern." She assures him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tch. Seems I can't use Boxer since they don't necessarily use stamina in the traditional sense. Guess I'm sticking with the blade." Norman makes his weapon disappear and they investigate the area. On their left, they spot a Doll Girl blocking the way. They approach her cautiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tehehe! Want to play a game with me, big brother?" She giggles and goes in the room. Norman cringes. He hates being called big brother by lolis. They enter the living room. She's at the end in between two chests. "Yay! You came to play! There's a big chest and a small chest. Which will you open?" Norman sighs. He has played enough games to know the answer. He opens the small chest which contains a Small Medal. "Big bro is a good person. Bad greedy people choose the big chest. Let's play again sometime, Big Bro!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Whe-" She disappears. "Ilias dammit." Norman curses as he pockets the item. He starts leaving the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you not going to open the other chest?" Radio asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Probably filled with shit or it's a Mimic. Either way, it's a waste of time." Radio looks intently and leaves with him. The chest sheds a tear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them investigate each room and battle enemies along the way. They found a pleasant zombie who gave them tea to heal up, encountered a group of zombies  dancing, but they left them be and a mimic who requested to calm the residents down. They investigate the third floor and enter the one room up there. As Norman opens the door, they are met with a familiar face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-Who are you!?" The girl asks in shock. Her voice triggers Norman into a painful flashback.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>6 Years Ago</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norman carried Chrome's body in the Academy. Eliyah runs up to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No…" She said shakily. "What happened?" Norman didn't reply and kept moving forward. "Norman! I'm talking to you!" She grabbed his arm and looked at his face. His face was devoid of any emotion. There were no sign of life in his eyes, like he was dead. Tears started welling up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I…" He choked and fell on his knees. "I couldn't protect her." He started bawling. "Why am I still so weak!? If only I was stronger, then she didn't need to take the hit for me! Everyone that died is all because of me!" He wailed on. Shirome appeared and stood watching the scene. "I'm sorry, Shirome! It's all my fault!" She kneeled and took her sister from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We all know the risks when we're outside. That's what separates us from the Apoptosis. We protect those that we care about in order to secure another tomorrow. Even at the cost of our lives." She looked at Chrome. "She will have a proper burial like the rest...Thank you for bringing her back." She walked away, leaving the poor boy being comforted by his elven companion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Back to the haunted present</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norman snaps back from his trauma. He wipes his tears and sluggishly stands up. Chrome is gone and Radio is around inspecting the wall at the right end. He approaches her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am glad to know you're doing well, Master Norman. I am unequipped to handle when you have a mental breakdown." Radio bows apologetically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's okay. It's something I have to deal with. Knowing you're there by my side is all I need." He pats her head and she smiles. "So what happened?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chrome was surprised by our appearance and ran into this secret passage." She points at the location. "Do you want me to check for you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. I can go. It only triggers after meeting them the first time...So far." He keeps reminding himself that they're not the same people. They go into the room, which looks like a torture chamber. Chrome is waiting for them. "Chrome!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you know my name!?" She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen to me. I know this is going to sound insane, but I'm looking for your sister to complete the research to fight against the Chaos. Is she here with you?" Norman tries his best to reason with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My sister?...I don't believe you. There's no way she would have anything to do with you!" She summons her zombies from the coffins. "Kill the intruders!" The Zombie Girls did as they command and try to attack Chrome. Radio blast one away, while Norman attacks the other. She punches him, but he deflects the attack and plunges his sword in her abdomen, knocking her out. Chrome ran away from the commotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dammit!" Norman puts the weapon away. "Why would they attack her instead of us?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It must be because technically she also is an intruder here. She doesn't own this establishment." Radio inputs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on! We have to catch up to her!" They sprint out of the room and into the hallway, where Chrome is standing against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kuhuhu~! You thought I ran away? Fools! I have this place filled with booby traps and you're both standing where I want you!" She clicks a button and a trap door opens beneath her. "WAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screams as she falls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Has she always been this incompetent?" Norman looks down the hole. The whole is suddenly filled with noises of moans and footsteps. Then a bunch of Zombie Girls break the door from where they came from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eliminate...intruders." One of them groans. They run down the steps as more keep chasing them. They arrive at the main lobby, but the Zombies have blocked the entrance and have them surrounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck! There's too many of them!" Norman materializes his weapon. He notices the weak structure on the floor, but he's not strong enough to break it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Master. I've failed you." Radio sobs quietly beside him. Seeing her like that reminds him of his past. He starts brainstorming like crazy as they have literal seconds to live. Then he has an idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Play Thriller!" He commands her. She is confused but plays the music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thriller- Michael Jackson </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Zombies stop. They are perplexed by the sound of the music. Some of them even start dancing to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At least this will buy us some time, but we need to organize them to the center." Norman walks up to them and starts dancing. The Zombies oogle at him as his weapon fuses with his clothes and takes form of Michael Jackson's clothes from the video the song is from. The red is instead white with angelic designs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Norman unlocked the Break Dancer Job!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>King of Pop: Norman can force enemies to dance with him. Causes Trance.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Zombies are mesmerized by the dance and they can't help but groove with him. They do the famous Thriller dance and he leads the group to the center of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cause this is Thriller! Thriller night! Girl I can feel you more than any ghoul who'd ever dared try!" Norman starts singing and the Zombies join the chorus. "(Thriller!) Wooooohooooooo! (Thriller night!) So let me hold you tight and share a killer. Thriller! Auuuu!" They pose. The floor finally gives in and breaks, making all the Zombies fall down the basement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brilliant performance as always, Master Norman." Radio claps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahaha! Yeah baby! Woo! My body can't stop jamming!" He still dances. Then they hear Chrome's scream from below. Norman grabs Radio and jumps from the hole. She releases her parachute to land safely on top of the unconscious corpses. They are in what looks like a lab of some sort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My beautiful creations!" Chrome shouts as they get off the pile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hear us out. I need to know where Shiro-" Norman gets cut off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up! Not only do you come to disturb my research, but also use my sister's name against me? I don't know who you both are, but I will use your bodies as part of my experiments. Come Federica!" As soon as she says that, the coffin behind her opens and a giant Zombie with the biggest tits Norman has ever seen stands next to her master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am Chrome's servant. I won't show mercy to her enemies." She groans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Persona 1 - Deadline </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norman starts the battle using King of Pop to put Federica in a Trance. Federica uses Fist Thrust on his face, sending him flying and crashing against the wall. Radio is about to help him, but Chrome holds her and tries to inject her. Radio switches to Martial Arts and twists Chrome's arm to drop the needle. She then proceeds to piledrive Chrome. Federica grabs Radio and holds her above her head. Radio uses her canon to blast Federica's face and she slams Radio to the ground in retaliation. Norman recovers and switches to Shadow Hunter. He runs and jumps to use Demon Skull Crusher on Federica's head, causing her to knock out. Chrome throws a needle at Norman and it lands on his arm. He is paralyzed. Chrome uses First-Aid on herself. Radio gets up and switches to Maid. She serves Norman tea to recover faster and he switches to Boxer. He runs up to Chrome while she is healing and uppercuts her face, sending her flying in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"URA URA URA URA URA URA URA!" Norman shouts as he repeatedly punches her. With the last knockout punch striking her in the chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Victory!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Norman and Radio leveled up! Norman learned a new move for his Boxer Job.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>AURA: He can uppercut opponents and rapidly punch them while they are in mid air.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can feel myself getting stronger." Norman looks at his gloves which are releasing an aura of Darkness. He walks towards Chrome who is still groaning on the floor. "Are you going to finally calm down and listen?" She looks up at him. "We only came here to find out if Shirome was here to complete the research against the Apoptosis and Chaos." He pulls out the book and opens it. She quickly snatches it from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is her handwriting! Where did you find this?" Norman explains his situation, mission and relationship with her sister. "That's very hard to believe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. But you can't deny all that I know and the evidence in the book." Norman points out. "Is she around here?" Chrome's frowns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I haven't seen her in a long time. I've been doing necromancy for three years here and haven't heard a word from her." Norman sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're back to square one." He scratches his head in frustration. Radio approaches Chrome and bows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is nice to meet you, Master Chrome. I have a message from Master La Croix." She plays the message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you recording?...Good.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" It is Shirome speaking. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello Chrome. How are you doing?...I know it was a stupid question since I can't hear your reply, but I miss your voice. Not a day goes by where I don't think of using necromancy to bring you back, but it won't be the same. Your soul has long departed...Sorry. I got lost in my indulgence. Chrome, we may be from different universes, but you're still my sister and I hope you could entertain a request for me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" She clears her throat. Norman puts on his hoodie to hide his tears. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please join Norman in his journey to find myself in that world. I'm sure he filled you in on the situation and I know it's very confusing but this is a very important mission. The fate of the world depends on it. If you are, try to refrain from using necromancy. I know you want to make the Artiste name proud, but it is wrong to toy with the dead. It is up to you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Chrome casts her gaze down. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>And Norman. I know you will come across familiar faces and you will project on them or disassociate, but remember that they have their own lives just like ours did. That's what we're fighting for. So there can be a new tomorrow for those we care about...Good luck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" The recording ends. Norman turns to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go Radio." He starts walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Master Norman." She catches up to him. "Master Chrome hasn't made her decision yet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If she wants to join, she can follow us." He starts climbing the stairs. Radio looks back to see Chrome checking up on Federica and follows Norman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop necromancy? Like I would throw away years of research for someone I don't know. She's not my sister!...She's…" Chrome recalls her message. She fixes Federica and she regains consciousness. "Come on, Federica. We're going to find my sister."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Time to laugh and shiver and cry.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note: He fellas! Sorry for the long update. I've been busy writing my own story and this one sat on the back burner. It's a Jojo inspired story and it's called "La Isla del Abatido: Monster Girl's Paradise". It's in Fictionpress under Action or in my profile if anyone is interested. Anyways, without further ado, enjoy the story</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Manny regains consciousness. He looks around, noting he's in some forest and notices he is being carried by a Slime and Dog Girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Unhand me this instant, vile creatures!" He commands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! He's finally awake!" The Slime excitedly says, putting him down. Ilias approaches him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good. Now you can tell us more about yourself." Ilias doesn't give Manny a chance to assess the situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmph. I have nothing to say to a weak Goddess." He starts walking away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey! Is that how you show your gratitude to someone who saved you!? The only reason your meaningless existence is still alive is because I balanced the chaotic light within you. Honestly, I don't know how you survived this long without your body being evaporated." Ilias gets in his way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What? You want me to grovel and thank you for saving me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That would be nice. It seems everyone in this realm doesn't show their respects to me. It's quite frustrating."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm. You can be useful, even though I detest you in every single way." Manny leans against a tree. "I can spare some time to entertain you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's my line!" Ilias sighs. "Anyways, who are you and what reality do you come from?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am known as Manuel from where I come from. As for the world I come from...it doesn't matter. It's long gone." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right. I shouldn't need to introduce myself since you, and everyone reading this, already know who I am." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who doesn't? One has to be living at the core to not know about you. Not to mention the annoying fourth wall breaking you and some other unfortunate individual are known for." He shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Finally! Someone gets it. Now how did you become...this?" She motions his entire body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"As the world was being consumed by the Chaos, I purposely hid away in the subconscious of...my host. When he discarded his Light affinity, I took the opportunity to absorb it and created a physical form through many spells I knew at the time. I managed to exist in this realm and now I'm here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...That's very vague. Almost like it's done on purpose."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's because the HOW doesn't matter. What's important is that I am here and my goal is to erase the existence of any trace of my previous host. He has robbed me of my life and now I will eliminate his own. Which I didn't need to do. His own morals prevented him from raping anybody to relive the cost of weilding the power of Darkness. Hehehe. Poetic justice, I must say." He grins, gazing upon the blue sky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You mean the guy with the black clothing that makes him look edgy and a crazy afro?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Were you there when he was perishing?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope. We saw him traveling along with that fool of a shota and ugly blue/purple hag entering San Ilia while we carried you to the forest." Manuel didn't like hearing the news.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Son of a bitch!" He punches the trunk, releasing a holy energy that disintegrates the tree completely. "Never fucking dying like the damn roach that you are."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>San Ilia </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Norman, Radio and Chrome arrive back to the city where the crew are grouped up at the entrance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There you both are! We were just about to look for you." Luka runs up to him and notices Chrome behind them. "Oh. Hello there." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Chrome, Luka. Luka, Chrome." Norman introduces both of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you okay? You look pretty down." Luka asks worryingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it. Was trying to gather info and ended up with nothing." Norman reassures him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well while you both were having your misadventures, we talked to the Pope and we're on our way to gather mithril ore to upgrade our equipment for a special mission." Alice explains. Norman groans at the roadblock not wanting to waste any unnecessary time, but he understands everyone needs to prepare themselves for the upcoming difficult battles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mt. Saint Amos</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They arrive at the entrance. Alice provides the permit to the guards and they let them pass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"All right, here's the plan." Alice starts speaking. "We've been encountering strong foes recently and our current strategy isn't going to cut it. I suggest having four people on the frontlines and four more to cover our backs." She assigns herself, Luka, Norman and Sonya for the front and Radio, Chrome, Vanilla and Papi as back up. "Any complaints?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No problems here. The faster we get this done, the sooner we can get to our mission." Norman walks forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hold it. Radio, when was the last he had sex?" Alice asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The last time was with you approximately 22 hours 37 minutes and 19 seconds ago." She responds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why haven't you had sex yet? We can't have you on the brink of death at every encounter." Alice scolds him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll handle it when it happens."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And what if you can't? What if we get separated and you can't cure it in time? You're a part of the team now and your wellbeing is our utmost priority. I don't know what happened at the mansion, but please try to take care of yourself." Alice is surprisingly concerned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...I will. I'm not planning on dying anytime soon." He reassures her. She stays quiet and they head to the summit...AN ANT GIRL AND BEAR GIRL ATTACKS!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Monster Girl Quest - Battle Theme </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bear Girl: Haha! Get ready for my bear hug! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She swipes her claw at Norman. He switches to Shadow Hunter and parries her attack with his sword. Then plunges his weapon in her gut and combos it with Demon Decapitation, knocking her out instantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ant Girl: Eeek! What are you!?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Norman switches to Boxer and dashes towards her. He then uppercuts her chin and repeatedly punches her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Norman: URA URA URA URA!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With one final punch sending her flying against the wall, making her unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Victory?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Only Norman gains EXP. He has become stronger and faster with his attacks.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's go." He says while continuing to walk. Everyone is completely stunned by the display strength. The same man who struggled fighting basic monsters, is now defeating them without breaking a sweat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Woah! He just beat them up like it was nothing!" Papi exclaims. This worries Radio but they keep on moving. They're close to the summit, when something crashes in front of them. It's Manuel. He spreads his transparent angel wings and glares at Norman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You guys can go ahead." Norman says switching to Shadow Hunter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But M-!" Radio starts to protest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He's only here for me. We can't be stopped by every single obstacle in our way." He approaches Manny. The group looks at each other worryingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll help you once we get the ore." Luka runs past them. The group follows, Radio looks back one more time and joins the crew, leaving them alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I should've ended your life back at the beach." Manuel summons his spear of light. Norman closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He materializes Angel Halo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's get this petty shit over with."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Devil May Cry 5 - Bury The Light</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Manuel throws multiple spears at him but Norman easily deflects them and grabs one to use the Demon Skull Crusher more effectively and lands the hit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Manny: Ugh! You bitch! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He switches to Samurai Saint and uses Spirit Slaying Sword, but Norman blocks it. They grind on their weapons, creating friction that visibly is heating up the blades.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Norman: Pro tip. Don't use abilities that you clearly don't know how to use properly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Manny: Do not mock me! I will show you how much stronger I am than you!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They push each other off and Manny charges Kyoka Suigetsu. Norman switches to Boxer and sidesteps his attacks. He closes the gap and punches his gut, making Manny gasp for air and lose concentration. Norman uses Demon Decompression by slamming both his fists on the side of Manny's head. Disoriented by the attack, Norman takes this opportunity to pummel his face repeatedly and finishing it off with a K.O. punch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Victory!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Manny is on the floor groaning in pain. His body is becoming consumed by the light.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Augh! Dammit! This can't be how it ends!" He screams in pain. Norman walks up to and switches to Shadow Hunter. He materializes the Angel Halo and hands it to Manny. "W-What are you doing?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're being consumed by the Light, right? The Angel Halo has holy properties that can stabilize your body for a bit."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know I will kill you once I regain my strength." Norman shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't care. I'll just stop you like now. But this isn't about me or you anymore. This is for our future and I want to save any world I can from the Chaos so they can live their normal lives. That's why I stopped focusing on my own selfish needs and filling the void in my heart with their alternate selves. Remember how you kept ranting how I took your life? Well here you are with your new but unstable body and you're wasting it on pettiness that doesn't matter." Manny grinds his teeth with frustration but calms down and takes the sword. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow. What a let down. I was here expecting a battle to the death and you're spouting philosophical nonsense." They turn to the source of the voice to find Adramelech in her base form.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Adramelech!" Norman switches to Boxer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll admit, you have been making progress with your new abilities. But this character growth is getting truly...boring. I'm putting an end to your story." She mumbles something and black flames appear on Norman's arms and legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"AAAAAAH! What did you do!?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I only accelerated for the side effects to kick in. Now to take care of the other paradox." She dashes towards Manny to plunge her arm through his chest. What she didn't expect is Norman taking the blow. He coughs blood, but holds her arm steady. "Well well. This is a surprise. No matter. Makes it easier for me." She plunges her other arm into his heart, killing him instantly. No cry, no scream. Only a gasp and silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It all happened so fast to Manny. The man he tried to kill not only spared him, but also sacrificed his life. She tosses his limp body off the mountain. Manny jumps off to grab him. He catches Norman mid-air and descends slowly to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You utter fool. What did you try to gain dying? Moral compass? Redemption? You said it didn't matter, but you were lying to yourself. Your death is what I wanted all along." Tears escape Manny's eyes. "Why am I crying? This is not fair. I shouldn't be feeling sad! Dammit! What have you done to me, Norman!?" The flames are spreading to Norman's body. "Not like it matters. We shouldn't even have existed anyways. We were only delaying the inevitable." He notices a book inside Norman's jacket and takes it out to read. It's the research that Shirome was conducting to stop the spread of the Chaos, but it's incomplete.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is not about me or you anymore. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Norman's words invade his thoughts. He wipes his tears away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There's only one way to save your body. Though it would mean I take full control and you will never be brought back…" Manny hoped that he would reply, but he knew better.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>